The Ancient God
by germancutie88
Summary: "The old Bucky would've flirted with her. He would've said something charming to get her to smile. Maybe even ask her out. But he wasn't that Bucky anymore."
1. The Beginning

Wake up miho, you're going to be late." Anua said as she pulled the comforter off of her granddaughter. Auset wasn't her granddaughter by blood but by after the long years of watching over her, she had become that figure in her life. She was unsure of how many years had passed. She stopped counting after the first few thousand. They had seen the rise and fall of many civilizations. Some they enjoyed and others they were happy their time had come to pass. Anua headed into the bathroom to tidy up her salt and pepper hair. She wasn't an old woman. By mortal human standards she was in her 40's. At least she thought she was when Ra had granted her immortality and tasked her with watching over Auset.

"Nana why can't I just stay at home tonight. It's not like we need the money and you know what, why don't we live somewhere nicer? I'm sick of living like peasants I am a-"

Anua turned around and placed a hand over Auset's mouth. Giving her a fierce gaze.

"I know what you are. You know why we live the way we do. To keep you hidden." Anua finished tidying her hair and left Auset standing in the bathroom alone, to prepare getting ready for work. She did not want to argue with her today. Even though Auset had stopped aging eons ago it did not change the fact she was still blind to the world around her. Still young in the mind.

Anua brewed cups of tea and listened as Auset rummaged around her room getting ready. Pacing between her room and the bathroom. The girl did not know how to be still or organized.

"Nana I'm sorry if I upset you. It's just I... well sometimes I get tired of hiding. Sometimes I feel like maybe we should fight or I should die trying. I never get to make any friends. Or fall in love. I feel like I'm a cursed to walk this existence. I've never met my father or my mother. I have to rely on stories you tell me or books that are only half truths."

Anua slid the cup of tea over to Auset and gestured for her to drink. It was always around the time of her day of birth she was a little rebellious. Anua watched her brown fingers curl around the small cup and breath in the steam. Her full lips inching closer to the rim. Her green eyes fluttering close to revel in the taste. Auset had grown into a beautiful young woman. She almost resembled her father but there were times she saw a lot of her mother in her too. From her well rounded hips and her short build. Anua was surprised she wasn't tall like her father. At least she had his eyes.

Anua sipped from her own cup enjoying the silence that hung comfortably in the air. Setting down her cup Anua waited for Auset to finish.

"I know you are restless. It has been quite some time since you have taken flight. Perhaps this weekend we will drive out to where the mortals are sparse and see how strong you have become."

Auset's eyes widened and she stepped around the counter to hug Anua. Anua's hands came to rest on her back getting tangled in Auset's long dark silky curls.

"Thank you nana. I love you and I will see you when you get home yeah?" Anua nodded her head and helped Auset slip into her sweater. She kissed her on her forehead and watched as she disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"You're late." Auset's boss screamed from across the room. Auset rolled her eyes at him. The big burly man stomped over to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her outside.

"This is the third time this week you've been late. Give me one good excuse why I shouldn't send you packing?" The man tightened his grip on her arm. Auset let out a fake wince in pain and snatched her arm back.

"Listen here doughboy. You're not going to fire me because I bust my ass for this shitty catering company and you will be more short staffed than you already are."

The man let out a grunt of frustration.

"One of these days your smart mouth is going to be your downfall."

"And one of these days Rico, your perviness will land you a lawsuit. Alas, it looks like that day is not today for either of us. Now, if you don't mind _fuck off_!" Auset replied and walked back inside with a smirk on her face. She knew Rico would not fire her. He needed her. Not only for her exceptional skills at serving but her good looks. No one wanted to look at wait staff who was unattractive. Auset also put up with his bullshit.

Running outside to the catering van Auset grabbed her apron and blouse. Doing a quick glance over her shoulder she swapped shirts as fast as possible. Quickly fastening her buttons Auset headed inside to do her job.

* * *

"Come on Buck, don't look like this is the world's worst party." Steve said to his friend. Trying to coax him out of the constant depression he seemed to be in. Bucky forced a smile but Steve didn't buy it.

"I'm trying to Steve I really am. It's just I think it's too soon." Bucky responded.

He had only been living at the tower a few months. Steve and Sam had finally tracked him down to Romania and brought him back. At first he thought it was a good idea but the more time he spent there the, more he felt like he needed to be alone. Even the missions didn't help. And one would think that 70 years of bottled up revenge would be a start but it just left Bucky feeling empty. With a shrug of his shoulders Bucky excused himself from Steve and walked through the kitchen toward the service exit. He would slip out and go for a walk. To clear his mind. Maybe tonight he would get a decent a night's rest.

Auset was done for the night. If Rico thought she was going to stick around because the arrogant prick of a man Tony Stark decided to extend the party, he was wrong. Auset ditched her work blouse and grabbed her bag. Discreetly trying to sneak out of the back door. With light quick footfalls, Auset made a beeline for the door. Only she wasn't watching the corner and crashed into a brick wall. Only it wasn't a brick wall it was a man. A really gorgeous looking man. On any normal day she would've sensed him but today was just a day where her mind was all over the place. One strong hand shot out to balance her.

"Oh shit, man I'm so sorry." Auset began to apologize profusely. The man was dressed nice. Obviously a party goer. His long brown locks pulled back into a man bun. His fitted black suit clung perfectly to every muscle in his body. She did not need to piss him off. The last thing she needed was a bad complaint from a party goer.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Bucky replied. Unable to take his eyes off of hers. The woman was beautiful. Almost otherworldly so. Her face tinged with a blush that even her brown skin couldn't hide. Her green eyes danced in the poorly lit corridor. Her long dark hair hung over her shoulders hiding her perfectly angled cheek bones.

Auset scolded herself. She lingered for way too long. She cleared her throat and Bucky removed his hands off of her arms. Auset adjusted the strap on her bag, averting her eyes away from the stranger's beautiful gray ones.

Bucky stepped aside and opened the door for her. Auset mumbled her thanks and stepped through first. Bag in hand she began her walk home. Bucky paused for a moment to watch her walk away. Auset turned around and stared into his eyes. There was a lot of pain in them. Like he had seen and done many things. But his spirit was good. Auset felt a pang in her heart for the mortal. Whatever torment was swirling his mind was clearly affecting his sleep judging by the bags under his eyes. Auset wanted to say something comforting but nana absolutely forbid making friends or being noticed. So instead of saying something she just smiled and waved goodbye.

The old Bucky would've flirted with her. He would've said something charming to get her to smile. Maybe even ask her out. But he wasn't that Bucky anymore. He desperately wanted to go after her but decided against it. He was way to fucked up to get someone to be interested in him. Hell he wasn't even interested in himself. Then she did something unexpected. She looked at him. Like really saw him. It was as if she was looking into his soul. Then the way she just smiled at him set his blood on fire. It was like she was bathed in a light of gold and she glowed. Bucky smiled back and nodded. But before he could say anything she had turned around and left. Leaving him to think about her the rest of the night. Bucky headed back inside. Suddenly feeling like he didn't need to take a walk after all.

* * *

A thick ominous fog filled the empty streets as Auset got closer to home. The happiness gone. The fog leaving behind an aura of sadness and gloom. Auset shivered. Not from the weather but just the strange sense of foreboding seeping into the pores of her skin. Something wasn't right. Afraid she was overreacting Auset opted out of using her abilities and picked up her speed on foot. She pulled her sweater tighter around her. The fogs soupy breath like a blanket on her skin. Auset quickened her pace to get home.

 **Avengers Tower**

"Excuse me sir." The A.I interrupted Tony in the middle of a steamy make out session.

"What JARVIS?" Tony asked annoyed as he pulled away from the leggy blonde. Sheila, Sharon, Shirley? Shit he couldn't remember her name.

"I'm detecting some strange energy readings sir. I think you and the team may want to take a look at this."

Tony stood up and extended a hand to the blonde. Who took it reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Susan. Maybe in another lifetime." Tony didn't even give the woman a chance to respond he had pushed her into the private elevator from his penthouse and hurriedly made down to where the rest of the Avengers were assembling.

 **Bed-Sty**

Auset stood in front of her dilapidated building. It was quite. No lights were in not people were hanging on the stoop. Not even a dog was barking. She knew she should turn and run. She knew the plan. If ever things didn't seem right she had been instructed to leave and If Nana could she would find her. Auset couldn't leave. She had to check in Nana. She could doom her to a fate worse than death if want she feared to be happening actually was.

Auset steeled her nerves and began her trek up the stairs to the fifth floor. The only light on was a flickering light at the other end of the hallway she didn't remember being there before. Auset fumbled with her keys.

Stepping inside, the apartment was dark but she was not alone. She could sense a presence. Just as she was about to flip the light switch on she was knocked back by an unseen force. It was so hard she flew through the wall and landed in the street below. Auset groaned and rolled over to stand on her feet. The Avengers who were just hopping off of the jet took defensive stances.

"Excuse me civilian are you okay?" Auset looked behind her to see Captain America standing inches from her person. Auset sneered.

"You should not be here. You are in danger." She replied.

"With all due respect ma'am-" Steve's words were interrupted by the transformation in front of him. Auset's clothes materialized away and she was left standing there in golden armor with hieroglyphic markings covering them. Her armor consisted of a top that looked like a bra and a corset all made of gold of course and an Egyptian styled skirt. That wasn't what made his jaw drop. She had at the very least 8 ft. wings extending from her back. Not 8 ft. together but 8 ft. each. They were black just like her hair but at the very tips off the last few rows of feathers they looked like they had been dipped in Gold.

"Holy shot are those?" Clint asked

"Yea they are." Sam replied a little sourly.

"I know her." Bucky responded getting closer to the woman.

"Yeah and I'm Santa Claus" Tony said sarcastically.

Bucky rolled his eyes. He recognized her as the woman he bumped into earlier.

"I can hear you all talking. If you wish to keep your lives you should leave now. I will not be able to save you." Auset called out not bothering to turn around. Before anyone could supply a rebuttal a horrifying shriek sounded through the air as two disgusting looking winged creatures hovered above them.

"What the fuck is that?" Clint asked.

"Um captain you're not going to reprimand Clint for his language?" Tony replied taking to the air.

"Tony not now." Steve replied moving forward.

"I know what she is." Thor called out as he to hovered over them.

"We'll figure that out later. Let's take care of the naked flying thingies before news crews show up." Sam called out.

Auset flapped her wings and held out a hands. A spear appeared in one hand a shield in the other. She rose to the height of the harpies.

"Give her back and I will spare your lives." Auset said calmly. She was trying to mask her fear. She had never fought before and she definitely had never wielded Amenonuhoko (Her sword) before. Her Nana had told her she was the keeper but had never dared call for it in a fight, for fear she would be found if she actually used it. Turns out they had.

The harpies hissed and bared their teeth. The spoke in unison. It almost sounded like an echo.

"We do not serve you."

Auset flew into a death roll towards the harpies. Effectively slicing the head off of one.

"Nooooo. My sister!" The other cried out and shot out a blast of purple from her hand. Auset held up her shield blocking the purple blast which knocked her back down to the ground. Not for long because she was on her feet in an instant.

"STOP!" A booming voice called out. Auset looked around and her eyes found nothing. The Avengers unsure on what to do still frozen in their spots.

A man seemingly appeared out of nowhere. His Skin was as black as oil, and shined like gold. He was dressed in a similar skirt like Auset's. He wore sandals the resembled hers. The man approached Auset until he was a few feet away from her.

"Do you know who I am child of Ra?"

Auset's face contorted into anger. Her eyes narrowing, nostrils flared.

"I know who you are Anubis. Give me back Anua and I will spare your life."

Anubis laughed.

"You wield the power to kill me yet you won't be able to. You are inexperienced and your strength is failing you. I came here to make a deal. You will come back with me and rule by my side and I will spare the life of this woman." Anua appeared on the ground in between them.

"Do not listen to him Auset. He only wants the spear. It can destroy worlds. He will take over this one. My life means nothing if you go against the wishes of your father. Don't make my sacrifice void."

Auset looked between the two of them. She had been taught all of her life about her purpose of keeping the spear safe. As much as she loved Anua she knew what she had to do. She had to put her wants aside and that meant letting her die.

Anubis seemingly read her mind. In one swift motion he plunged his hand through Anua's chest. She instantly fell to the ground.

"I will get what I want Auset. One way or another." He disappeared along with the harpy. Auset cried out and went to grab Anua's body. The Avengers quickly swarmed her. Tony was doing damage control. He was calling in teams to have what little damage had been done cleaned up. Steve walked towards the woman who was weeping. He kneeled next to her.

"Excuse me ma'am."

Auset's green eyes looked up at him and flashed annoyance.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"This place will be swarming with government officials soon. We would like for you to accompany us back to the tower and maybe help you figure something out."

Auset was unsure. She did not know this man nor did she trust him or his government. Bucky approached Auset and knelt down beside her. Her eyes flashed with recognition. His flesh hand reached out and took her hand.

"We only want to help you. I don't think it's by chance we've run into each other again. Do you?"

Auset shook her head.

"I'm afraid I cannot carry her. Can you please?" She asked between shaky breaths. Not wanting to relinquish her hold on Anua but she could feel herself succumbing to sleep. Auset's wings began to disappear as well as her armor. Leaving her in the clothing she wore before the small fight. A warm liquid pooled from her nose. She reached up and touched it. Blood. Anubis was right. She did not have enough strength to wield the spear for long. Her mind was tangled. Her skin was crawling. Auset closed her eyes and let the darkness take her.

Bucky caught the woman before she could hit the ground. He untangled her arms from the dead woman's body and gently picked her up bridal style. He looked back at Steve who recovered the other woman's body the two of them heading in silence to the Quinjet unsure of what had just happened.


	2. That

The team was huddled around a conference table. No one saying anything. Looks of confusion expressed on all faces. They knew why they were there. To debrief. To figure out what was going on. Which no one could say for certain. They could only speculate.

"I believe she is a Kemetic God." Thor spoke to the room. Several pairs of eyes flickered in his direction.

"So you mean to tell me there are more Gods than just the Norse Gods?" Sam asked.

Thor nodded his head.

"There are many different types of Gods. However, I don't believe I know her name."

"Auset." Bucky mumbled but they had heard him. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Right, Frosty here did mention that he knows her. So what does she like huh? Long walks on the beach? Romantic dinners by candlelight. Horseback-"

Bucky slammed his fists into the table. The metal one causing a dent.

"Enough Stark." Steve did not feel like the two of them having a verbal altercation. Steve turned to Bucky.

"How do you know her Bucky?"

"I don't really know her. I bumped in to her at the party. She was working for the catering company. And if any of you were paying attention that man and the now dead woman said her name. So yeah, I used my keen listening skills. Something you are incapable of doing unless it's listening to yourself spew nonsense." That last part was directed at Tony who just rolled his eyes and scoffed

"Well she's in quarantine and that's where she'll stay until we get answers."

"Do you really think that's a good idea eye patch? I mean she did sort of, not do anything wrong."

"Now you're defending her? This fucking guy. Stark you're a dick." Bucky rose out of his seat to leave. He wasn't going to stick around and listen to the politics. Locking her up was a bad idea. She had done nothing wrong. She had even told them to leave for fear she wouldn't be able to protect them. The government and always trying to do what they thought was right, always ended up being wrong. The lines always ended up blurred. HYDRA. SHIELD fighting HYDRA. HYDRA becoming SHIELD. It was all a clusterfuck and he was beginning to not want any part of any of it. He had spent years being manipulated by a government. He didn't want someone else to go through what he went through. Even if it wasn't going to be as bad as he had it. Which Bucky couldn't even say for sure. SHIELD was sneaky and he wouldn't be surprised if they tried to run tests on her.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah JARVIS what is it?"

"You told me to notify you when the woman woke. Well she's up and she's not very happy."

Everyone in the room scurried to get up and make a beeline for the containment room.

* * *

Auset was fuming. She had woken up in a nicely furnished room. Far nicer than anything she had ever been in. She was locked in. She had two choices. She could break the door down and just leave and fight her way out. Or she could at least talk her way out of the room and then leave. After she properly said good bye to Anua. In all reality she couldn't just haul a dead body out of the tower. Especially if she had to fight her way out.

Kicking the door Auset began to scream to anyone who was listening.

"Listen here you fucking fuckers. Let me out now!"

It didn't take long for the weirdos who were in costumes to file into the adjoining room. Even though they were in the other side of the door. There were even some faces she didn't see from before. Her eyes landed on the dark haired man with the steely grey eyes.

Her gaze was pleading almost as if she were begging him to let her out. Bucky shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what else to do.

"Um hello. Strange woman with wings. You're in there and we need answers. When we get answers you can come out." Tony wore his notorious smirk. Auset smiled back.

"You have a choice. Let me out so I can give a proper goodbye to my nana and I won't break every bone in your body. Or watch me break out and break every bone in your body. The choice is yours." Her smirk matched Tony's.

Bucky let out a chuckle and everyone in the room sent him a death glare.

"Oh come on. It's nice to see that asshole be threatened. It's not like he doesn't deserve it."

Auset was losing her patience.

She placed her hand in the metal door that was next to the glass. She concentrated and waited. The metal began to heat up and within seconds the door was molten metal burning a hole to the next floor down. The sprinklers deployed and Auset stepped through the frame. Her eyes on Tony.

"Jarvis turn off the damn sprinklers." Tony yelled.

"Mr. Stark. I do realize that I just promised you an insane amount of pain. Which I can make good on, also to any other person in this room who would stand in my way. But I don't want to do that. I want to see me Nana. Then, and only then will I be willing to answer any questions. That you or anyone else may have."

Auset folded her arms and waited for someone, anyone to respond. Bucky was the first.

"I'll take you."

Auset's green eyes flickered to him.

"Thank you." She moved forward and the team split like the Red Sea. Bucky walked out of the room and towards the nearest elevator. Auset followed him. No one else dared to tag along.

Bucky called out the commands for the elevator. Which came promptly. He stepped inside first then Auset. She stood with her back pressed up against the wall staring at the floor. Trying to remember the last time she felt this sad. She couldn't remember a time. This was the first time she had felt real sadness. Auset sucked in a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears. She looked over at Bucky who had been looking at her but quickly looked away when she caught him. She would've found it cute were it not for the circumstances.

"What is your name?"

Bucky looked over at her again.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Is it just us two in here? I don't sense anyone else."

"James Buchanan Barnes. Or Bucky. Most people just call me Bucky."

"I shall call you James." Auset replied. The elevator dinged signaling that it was time to get off. Auset followed James off of the elevator and down the hall. There were several different labs set up. The last one held a table. On the table was Anua's body covered by a thin white sheet. Auset bypassed James and ran to the door. Giving it a hard pull causing the lock to break. She ran over to the table and slowly pulled back the sheet. Her body was a ghastly dull grey. No longer the sun kissed brown that she had grown to love over the years. No more warmth in her hands that had held her. Anua's hair was completely white.

Bucky hovered in the door way. Unsure of what to say. He watched her circle the body and whisper in a language he could not understand. After a few moments Auset spoke up.

"Her body must be burned."

"Um I'll see what I can do. I'm sure we can manage that for you."

Auset nodded her head.

"Since you have kept your word James and escorted me here. I will now keep mine and answer any questions that your friends may have."

Bucky nodded his head and escorted her back upstairs.

 **Conference Room**

Auset had been allowed to shower and clean up before she was to be questioned. Which she was grateful for. She didn't know what she was going to do now. At first it seemed smart to run or to leave. But she had no training. She didn't know where to go or what to do.

"Who are you exactly?" The woman with the red hair asked her.

"Auset."

"Right but what's your last name? Date of birth things like that."

"I've had many last names. Today is Jackson. I do not remember the year but my birthday is May 18th."

"So how old will you be in a few days?"

"A little over five thousand."

"Bull shit she's lying. Right Nat' she's full of shit."

Auset had just about enough of Tony's mouth. How the others dealt with it she did not know.

"Does he ever shut up?"

Nat smiled and shook her head.

"No unfortunately he doesn't. Auset can you explain exactly what you are. Are you a mutant?"

Auset let out a noise of disgust.

"I am not a mutant. I'm not something that happened by chance. I am the daughter of Ra and the first daughter of Ma'at."

"So you expect us to believe you're a God?"

"Tch you believe that is a God." Auset pointed to Thor.

Loki let out a little chuckle.

"I am not a that."

Auset rolled her eyes. She was annoyed and hungry. But mostly annoyed.

"Listen. I'm going to tell you the story I was told by Nana I meant Anua. Ma'at and Ra always met in secret. My father having always been in love with her. On day Anubis came to my father and told him that my mother was pregnant. One of his witches had told him. He asked for my hand in marriage to which my father agreed thinking it would bring peace between that side of the family. Isis being Anubis' mom and hating my father. What Anubis didn't tell my father is that his witches saw that I was the only one who could wield the spear that created worlds. And by marrying so could he. Of course my father found out but had made an oath. So when my mother gave birth she hid me away even from him. Refusing to let me suffer as his wife and destroying worlds. Here I've been for all of my life. Watching you kill each other. Hiding in the shadows. That's all I know. I've never met any other God until last night. Anubis and that over there." She pointed at Thor and winked at Loki.

"I'm not a that!"

"Okay settle down blondie." Tony stark said as he sat next to Auset who grimaced.

"Look I know we got off in the wrong foot but let's start off on a good one now. Where is the spear?"

"Here but not here." Auset replied.

"Because that makes sense."

Auset growled out in annoyance. She stood up and began to pace.

"I don't know how it works. All I know is when I call for it, it appears. I would appreciate it if you would stop treating me like some villain."

She held out her hand and the spear appeared. AS did her wings and armor.

"All I know is that when I call for it comes. Anua told me I have a temple. I do not know where that Temple is. I am the only one who can apparently access it and that is where the spear resides when it's not in my hands. We never tried looking for it because she didn't want Anubis to find me. I don't know much. I do know that if he gets the spear you can kiss your world goodbye and all others. Even that knows it to be true." She again pointed to Thor who growled in annoyance but shook his head in agreement.

Auset changed back into her normal form the spear disappearing in her hand. She sat back down in the chair and looked around the room.

"Look I don't mean you any harm. Truth is I'm afraid. I don't know what to do. Anubis is not to be fucked with. When will he come back? I don't know. He's taken the only thing I have ever loved. I will never get her back. That thought alone is reason enough for me to not ever let him get the spear. I don't know any of you. You don't owe me nothing, but please help me. Help me learn to defend myself. I could pay you. There are these really old coins that we've collected and they are worth a lot. I will-"

"Okay that enough. She's just a kid." Clint said standing up and walking towards Auset who had tears coming down her face.

"Yea I'm with Clint. She needs our help. That's what we do right? Help people." Sam propped his feet up on the table.

Tony looked around the room. All eyes looking like they wanted to help. Even Fury's.

"Okay fine. Someone has to be responsible for her."

"I will."

"Of course it would be Frosty. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab." Tony put up his hands and walked out of the room.

"I need to get some of my things. Is it okay if I go?" Auset asked Clint.

"We will go with you." Steve replied as he motioned for Bucky and Sam to follow him. Auset nodded her head and followed them out.

 **Later that night**

Auset had been set up with a very nice room that was close to Bucky's. She was amazed how nice it was. She had really never seen anything like it. It was easier for her and Anua to blend in with the poor people. She even had familiarized herself with the A.I. Absolutely loving how her name sounded with his British accent. She had even had the pleasure of meeting Vision who had just materialized through her room wall. Spooked her at first but she greeted him with smile. The two of them had talked for over an hour him questioning her about everything Kemetic. So she told him everything she knew.

Now she was alone and unable to sleep. So many things had changed in such a small amount of time. Even in all her long years, things usually happened gradually. Deciding she wasn't going to get any sleep Auset decided to fix herself some tea. She wrapped herself in her silk robe that her mother had made for her a few years back. She knew it was from her mom because her insignia had been sewn into the hem of the sleeves.

With naked feet Auset padded into the dark kitchen. Calling out to the A.I. to turn the lights on. A noise to her right caught her attention.

"James?" Auset asked approaching the man who was drinking a bottle of liquor.

"Um yeah, is there something you need?"

Auset shook her head. She observed the scene in front of her.

"Is there something you need?"

Buck smirked and sighed.

"A good night's sleep."

Auset nodded her head in understanding and approached him. She picked up the bottle of liquor he was nursing and gently took the cup from his hand. Her hand brushing his knuckles slightly. The contact sent a chill through Bucky. For a split second he wondered if the rest of her skin would give him the same reaction.

"This stuff is not going to help. I'll make you some tea. My Nana made it herself. She dried all kinds of herbs and always brewed it for me." Auset placed the bottle on the counter and the cup in the sink. Bucky watched as she filled the kettle up and set up two small cups and saucers. The way she moved around the kitchen was like she had been here before. She joined him seconds later.

"You're punishing yourself."

"Done a lot of stuff that deserves me to be punishing myself."

Auset reached across the table and grabbed Bucky's hands. Both of his hands. Which didn't go unnoticed by Bucky.

"My Nana used to say, nobody can cause hurt to your soul but you. No one can make you happy but you. I think maybe she just meant were responsible for how we feel about ourselves. I wasn't honest with you earlier. I knew your name. I watch TV. I've heard the stories. But when I was next to you I could feel the sadness but also all the joy. You have so much happiness inside of you. It was coming off of you in waves. I-"

The kettle whistled and Auset held up a finger. She busied herself pouring the tea and serving Bucky. When she sat down she continued to talk.

"I think you should stop blaming yourself for the cruel deeds of others. You are special James. No one else has even given off the vibes that I've felt from you. I've been around for a long time. Give yourself credit. It's okay to forgive yourself. At some point you will have to."

Auset took a sip from her cup and watched as Bucky just stared at her. She blushed a little and sipped some more of her tea.

"I'm sorry if I over stopped my bounds. I tend to talk a lot and it wasn't my place to-"

"It's alright." Bucky replied taking a sip of his tea. Auset smiled and the two of them finished their tea in silence. Once finished Bucky walked her back to her room because he was still a gentleman. Auset turned around before entering the room. She looked at Bucky the same way she did the night that he had bumped into her.

"I wish you enough."

Was all she said before she slipped into her room. Getting into his own bed Bucky's thoughts got lost. All of them lost on Auset. Before he knew it he was sleeping soundly.

* * *

The next morning Auset was sitting at the island watching Steve make breakfast. The two of them enjoying a conversation.

"So your birthday is next week huh?"

"Yes I'm excited. Well anxious. My mother always leaves me a gift."

Steve looked at her questionably.

"I thought you've never met her."

"I haven't. It's just something always ends up appearing. It's usually clothes or jewelry."

Steve turned back around and flipped the pancakes.

"I don't want to sound rude Auset but you said you're over 5 thousand years old yet you seem like."

"Like I'm in my early 20's. I guess by mortal standards I appear to be that age and I guess I have seen a lot of things but Anua and I lived in seclusion a for a lot of those years. We lived with indigenous people mainly. So I never got to experience what you or the others did as far as a normal upbringing."

"Well I guess that explains a lot."

Auset looked over at Tony who had just entered the kitchen and took the seat next to her. Even though there were plenty of other seats.

"I met a man like you once. He was arrogant and handsome. But very very stupid."

"Yeah what was his name Jesus?"

Auset blanched.

"No. His name was Cesar of Rome."

Tony's mouth fell open.

"You just said you lived your life in seclusion. How did you know him?"

Auset smirked. She had his attention now. Natasha, Clint and Bucky also filed in. Clint taking the set next to Auset.

"So how well did you know him?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Auset rolled her eyes.

"You are a pig Mr. Stark. And I didn't know him that way. I've never known anyone that way."

Auset sipped some of her orange juice. Tony clearly wasn't going to let this go.

"So you're serious. You've never had a boyfriend or a friend with benefits?"

Auset groaned. Why and how was this important?

"I fail to see why you need to know. But no, I haven't. Doesn't mean I'm stupid. I've been around for a long time I've seen things."

Tony smiled.

"What kind of things?"

"Auset you do not have to answer that. Tony drop it."

"Oh no Spangles. You and Auset have something in common maybe you two can figure out what goes where."

Tony started laughing at his own joke. Auset looked at Steve who was blushing. She looked back at Tony. She stood up and leaned into his personal space which made him stop laughing. Tony cleared his throat and Auset inched her face close to his.

"So you want to know what I know Mr. Stark?" She asked seductively. At this point everyone in the room was staring at the situation. Tony was staring into Auset's emerald eyes looking like he had hit the jackpot. Auset placed both hands on either side of him spreading his legs with her knees.

She carefully inched her mouth to his ear and whispered something. Tony scrambled out of his seat and started gagging dramatically.

"I am not into that. You need help!" He said angrily and walked away. Auset couldn't stop laughing. When she composed herself she looked at the Avengers who were watching her.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"What did you say to him?" Natasha asked.

Auset smiled brightly.

"I may have explicit told him what went on in the Greek brothels."

They still looked confused. Auset rolled her eyes.

"You know Greek brothels mainly consisted of men looking for other men."

A cacophony of "oh's" passed around the room.

"Next time kid when you have a burner like that you have to say it out loud. That's the way it works around here. You burn the other person so everyone can laugh."

Auset smiled sheepishly.

"Okay enough talk. Eat your pancakes." Steve chided.

"Oh actually I can't. I have to go to work." Auset said grabbing her bag off the counter and heading towards the elevator.

Steve and Bucky chased after her.

"Auset wait." She turned around and faced them.

"Um maybe you shouldn't work anymore given you need to be training as much as possible. That's if you want." Steve said.

Auset pondered his words and then looked at Bucky.

"What do you think?" She asked him with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Steve is right. You should train as much as possible. Build your strength up. Work will interfere with that."

Auset nodded her head.

"Okay then. I guess I'll just shoot Rico a text. It's not like he will miss me. Oh shit my phone."

Auset realized in all of the chaos she had never recovered it that night.

"Don't worry darlin' we can get you a new phone." Bucky told her as he took her bag from her and lead her back into the kitchen. Steve smiled behind them. Since she had come Bucky hadn't been his sad, isolated self. He even got a good night's sleep last night. Auset was definitely going to have to stick around for a while.

 **A/N: I saw a few people subscribed to this story! Whoo Hoo! Thanks a lot. You know what would help? Is if you guys comment and let me know how you like it! Thanks.**


	3. Protection

Beautiful music. That is the only way Bucky could describe Auset. Every time he looked at her it was like his senses were dulled and he heard a beautiful melody in his ears. Which was strange because she had only been at the tower for 2 weeks now. The last actual conversation the two of them had was the night she helped him sleep. Besides the rigorous training Steve was throwing at her, she hadn't really much looked his way again. Or anyone else's for that matter. She was elusive. A loner of sorts. He thought he had heard her laughing once but when he came around the corner he had only saw her sitting there alone watching T.V. He wanted to talk to her more he just didn't know how to approach her.

Auset was sitting at the island in the kitchen when Tony walked in. He watched her flip through a magazine and hum along to whatever she was listening to in her earbuds. Her eyes flickered over to Tony and she smiled, plucking the earbuds from her ears.

"Good morning Mr. Stark."

"Tony…"

"Sorry, Tony."

He busied himself with the coffee maker. The never sleeping genius starting to feel the effects from binging on tinkering. He turned and face Auset while he coffee brewed.

"So I was thinking-"

"Sounds like that could be dangerous." Auset interrupted smiling at him.

"Oh, didn't know you knew how to joke."

"I dabble."

"Right, anyway I was thinking that I could probably manufacture some type of armor for your wings if you wanted."

Auset stood up from the stool and stretched.

"Why would I be needing armor for my wings?"

"Well you kind of live here now and there are rumors going around that the team would like to extend you an invitation to perhaps, join us?"

"That sounds like a job I don't think I can handle."

"Why not?" Steve asked stepping into the kitchen followed by Bucky and Sam.

Auset slumped her shoulders. Not really sure how to explain. She gave it her best shot.

"Well I mean I don't know what the future holds exactly for me and I don't want to involve any of you into my problems, which I'm unsure of what they are exactly at the moment. My duty is to protect the spear. I don't want my protecting it to cause any unnecessary casualties."

"Aw is she worried about us? Here I was thinking she was just using us for a safe haven."

Auset narrowed her eyes at Tony.

"It is natural to worry for others. I do not only worry for you; I worry for the rest of mankind. Even though I am not human I have lived among them all my life. So if identify as anything, human would most certainly be it. I don't want to see bad things happen, nor do I want to be responsible for them _to_ happen."

Steve perked up at her revelation. He knew behind her quiet demeanor there was a

fighter there. A do-gooder just like himself. Which is why he suggested she join the team. The world needed more good on its side. Even though Auset was a loner she was good. They could use someone like her.

"That is all the more reason to want to be on the side of good. To be able to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"Oh and just so you know your code name can't be anything bird related, we have enough of that going around."

"Yeah it would be so hawkward." Clint said as he high fived Sam who winked at Auset.

Auset fiddled with her hands nervously. Was this real? Were they trying to offer her a place among them? A place to feel at home and have actual friends. She had spent all of her life with only one other person. Yearning to have friends. Yearning to socialize and have a constant in her life. Not the constant moving or watching people from afar. She looked over at Bucky who was staring at her curiously. He was the only other person with whom she had, had any other type of conversation with and for some strange reason she valued his opinion. She felt a pull towards him, not sure if that was a good or bad thing. Auset had never been one to ignore her inner intuition. They had been put into each other's lives for a reason. Maybe she was supposed to protect him.

"What do you think?" The room fell silent and all eyes flickered to Bucky who looked like a deer caught in headlights. This was the second time she had singled him out and asked his opinion on something.

He pointed at himself with his metal arm. Auset nodded her head.

"It's a great job, pay is shitty-"

"He's totally kidding. I cover all expenses and we can discuss salary options later." Tony interrupted.

Bucky chuckled and poured some coffee into his mug.

"I think you should do it kid, isn't it time you have a family? You'll get to learn all about the dysfunctional side of it." Bucky saluted Auset and walked towards the living area.

"Well that was rude." Tony chimed in settling his hands down on the island. Tapping his fingers annoyingly.

"I have one condition" Auset replied crossing her arms. If she was going to do this her abilities and powers stayed amongst the team. No government research. "I don't want the government having access to any of my medical files or the inner workings of my abilities."

"Done. Now if you don't mind I have some wing armor to modify."

"Modify, I thought you said create." Auset called out too tony as he walked away.

"Semantics." He called back disappearing around the corner.

Steve approached Auset and clasped his hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the team kid."

Auset smiled and grabbed her things and walked back towards her room. Maybe now that her situation was permanent she could actually put forth effort to get to know them better.

* * *

"Okay Auset whenever you're ready to transform of morph or whatever, just go ahead and then I'll start the scan okay?"

Auset nodded her head and gave Tony a thumbs up as she stood there ready to make her wings and armor appear. She took a deep breath and materialized her wings and Armor.

Steve, Bucky and Sam watched from the other side of the glass where Tony and Bruce were taking scans of her body, along with measuring the energy in the room. Bruce leaned over and pushed the intercom button.

"Auset can you extend your wings all the way out please?"

Auset nodded her head and did as instructed. The muscles in her shoulders flexing and her wings extending.

"You know it's totally not fair that she has a real pair of wings." Sam said crossing his arms.

"Technically yours too." Tony replied, fooling around with the holographic image of Auset.

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy." Bucky deadpanned.

"You guys do know I can hear you right? The intercom button doesn't need to be pushed. I can also see you. Like how I could see you when you locked me up." She said matter-of-factly smirking and looking at the window.

Bruce cleared his throat and began instructing Auset to take flight and make her armor appear. The procedure lasted for a few more minutes. Bruce even collecting some blood and hair samples. For the most part everything was noninvasive and Auset didn't mind. Walking into the side lab Auset greeted Steve, Sam and Bucky.

"What are you guys like the three stooges or something?"

"Oh hardy har, you do not want to start a zinger war."

"You sure about that Mr. Wilson?"

Sam held up his hands in defeat.

"Oh, hell no. Not _Mr. Wilson_ " he mimicked her tone. "I'm just going to walk away before I get offended."

Sam turned on his heels muttering something about making him feel old. Auset just chuckled. She walked over to Tony who was still looking at the holographic image of her and her wings.

"What do you think about red?"

Auset scrunched her nose up. "My Armor is Gold. My wings are black. Why would you suggest red? Also I was thinking we don't know exactly what my wings are capable…" Auset trailed off not sure how to word it properly. She snapped her fingers as she came to the realization.

"Okay how do we even know my wings need armor? I mean It's not like I went shopping for my armor, it just appeared on my body. So shouldn't we see if I'm impervious to something before you make something for nothing?"

Tony seemed to ponder her words for a moment. Even tapping his index finger against his lip for good measure. He slapped his hand down on his leg and Auset jumped. Bucky furrowed his brow. Why was she jumpy at sudden movement?

"So what you're suggesting is and stop me if I'm wrong"

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. Whatever was about to come out of Tony's mouth couldn't be good.

"You want to see if you get shot with a bullet if you will survive."

Auset's mouth dropped open. And she put one of her hands on her hip the other she held up. Not only was he a filthy rich genius, it was apparent he was fucking bat shit crazy.

"Whoa pump your breaks Mr. Stark I did not say shoot me. I said see what I can withstand. Maybe like a needle prick or something maybe even a small scalpel cut. Look at you trying to get rid of me already. I thought you liked me Tony. I feel like I should be offended. Or maybe that was a weird form of foreplay for you. Threatening to shoot me… Yeah I can totally see _you_ being into _that._ "

Auset ran her hand through Tony's brown locks causing his mouth to fall open at her openly flirting with him. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Oh sweetness, you are most certainly not ready for all of that-"

"Are we talking about bullets or sex right now because I'm confused." Steve asked.

"I'm sure it's sex, if it came out of Tony's mouth." Bruce called from the other side of the lab.

"Although Auset also is encouraging his raunchy words so… yeah there's that."

"Okay let's take a few steps back. I was joking. I do not want to have sex with you Mr. Stark."

"Oh, Mr. Stark was my father. I'm Tony and too late you pretty much rubbed my sweet spot. Ya know fingers through my hair and all."

"Okay enough Tony. We get it, you're a horn dog. Please let's continue the discussion. Auset may be onto something here. Why make Armor if she doesn't need it? It would be good idea; to see what she can go up against. Also it could help us when it comes time for her to run missions with us."

"Well aren't you just a party pooper, Capsicle."

Steve shook his head. He wasn't not going to give Tony fuel to keep being a borderline pervert.

"Give Bruce a few days to analyze her DNA and then maybe we won't have to do all those test. Maybe her blood will tell us all we need to know."

"So that settles it. We will re-visit this issue in a few days until then Auset, you will be training with Bucky and I. When Natasha comes back you will train with her."

"Sounds good to me. Now if you're all done with me Mr. Banner and Tony" Auset smiled coyly when she said his name. "I would like to go finish cleaning my room."

"Yeah yeah, scram kid." Tony responded with a wave of his hand. Auset nodded and headed out. Before she left the lab she turned around and looked at Bucky who averted his eyes because he had been staring at her.

"Hey Bucky, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind lending me your arms for a bit?" Auset asked hoping he would say yes. She had a gift for him but she wanted to give it to him in private. She didn't want any of the others to feel like she liked him, well she did, or at least she found him so damn attractive but they were co-workers now, so she couldn't act on those feelings. Besides, she had never dated anyone before and wouldn't even know where to begin.

"Sure thing doll. Gentleman it's been a pleasure." Bucky tipped his fake hat to Steve and Tony. The latter of the two was about to make a rude comment but Steve nudged his arm and shook his head. He did not want whatever Bucky was feeling for the girl to be made fun of and make him insecure about it.

Walking into her room Bucky noticed all the Boxes strewn about. It looked like chaos.

"Yeah, I can tell by the grimace on your face you don't approve." Auset teased digging through a box.

"No judgements here. I'm the last person to judge."

Auset stopped rummaging through the box and looked over at Bucky. She knew she was a loner but he was different. A hidden meaning in his he is the last one to judge comment. She offered him a small smile and went back to looking through the box.

Bucky glanced around the room and was unsure what to do. Was it all trash? Or did she want him to help her unpack. Auset cleared her throat to get his attention. His eyes were so impossibly beautiful. She really wished she could get closer to look at them. They held so much pain, so much sorrow. But she could see the goodness buried in the depths of those beautiful blue and somewhat grey eyes.

She was holding a golden rope necklace that had an emerald pendant inlaid in gold hanging from it. She held it towards Bucky who looked at her confused.

"Take it." she said extending out.

"What is it?" he asked.

Auset stepped closer to Bucky and opened the clasp of the necklace.

"This is a protection necklace. It is probably the last of its kind. But it's been spelled to ward off evil and harm. I figured given your history; one I can't even begin to understand. You need it. Maybe it will give you some sense of peace and help with your inner turmoil."

Bucky looked at the necklace then back at Auset hesitantly. Why was she offering this to him? Why did she even have it? Why part with something that looked very old, super expensive but most of all sentimental?

Auset grabbed Bucky by his metal wrist and led him over to the sofa. She sat him down and plopped down next to him supporting her weight on her knees. Auset set the necklace down on his lap and pulled her hair out of her ponytail. It spilling down past her shoulders and into Bucky's face. He couldn't help but notice how her hair smelled of coconut and lemon. It was an odd smell but it fit her so perfectly. What he wouldn't give to run his fingers through it. Auset finger combed his hair and tied it up into a man bun.

"You ever heard of a brush?" She asked looking down at him. Bucky pressed his lips into a thing line.

"My hair is just fine, thank you." was all he could muster up in response to her. The closeness of her body pressed up against his was making him anxious. Her skin smooth and the heat from her body warming him up. It seemed like Bucky was always cold. At least in his mind. Being frozen for years at time the cold seemed to linger.

"Soap and water wouldn't hurt it either."

Bucky pulled away and smirked up at her.

"Well since we're on the subject of cleanliness, maybe Stark should hire a maid for this…" he motioned around the room. "...train wreck of a mess you have going on here."

Auset playfully smacked his arm and picked up the necklace and fastened it around his neck.

"Now, the thing about this necklace is only I or you can take it off. Don't ask me how. It was a gift from my mother many years ago."

It all happened so fast. Before Bucky could really comprehend what was going on, Auset placed a short chaste kiss to his cheek and got up from the couch and returned back to the box she had been going through. Bucky was left sitting speechless on the couch. The spot where she kissed him radiating warmth.

"Oh and don't think you're off the hook. You're still helping me clean this room since you think it's a train wreck." Auset called over her shoulder. Bucky stood up and walked over to her. A little more determined to get to know her a lot better.

 **A/N: Here is another chapter. A bit boring. It's a filler. Next chapter will be better I promise. Let me know your thoughts.**


	4. Happy Birthday

Today was Auset birthday. No big deal. She wasn't expecting anyone to make a fuss over it because she never had before. To her it was just another day that passes by. In fact she had had so many of them that she really wished she would forget the day all together. But Tony being Tony was not going to let that happen. He wanted to welcome her to the team and show her that there were people among them that cared. He cared. Auset would be a valuable member to the team. Especially with her immortality. She could reign in several thousand years of keeping earth safe. Until there wasn't even an earth anymore. He also knew that Bucky liked her. Wanting to mend the very brittle and broken fence between him and the former HYDRA assassin, why not throw the object of his affections a party. Seeing her smile would most certainly make Bucky happy. Besides he was sick of the Soldier brooding about. Change was a coming.

Tony had pepper arrange a small gathering at the tower, with just the Avengers and a few of the shield agents they had been working with. A small party of about 50 people or so. All the Avengers would be there except for Loki and Thor. The two had to return to Asgard for something and would be back in a few weeks. Some kind of summer solstice party.

At first Auset was against it , but then she quickly realized that she could celebrate now. No need to keep hiding. She had agreed to join the Avengers so why not hang out and get to know most of her teammates better. Her and Natasha had grown kind of close. Nat' taking her under her wing and showing her around. The Maximoff twins were a delight. Wanda getting use to American culture, Pietro being like the little brother she never had. Super annoying but shockingly sweat.

Auset took a shower and proceeded to get ready for the evening's festivities.

* * *

Auset was currently by the bar talking to a shield agent who she had trained with a few times. Cute guy. Typical tall, dark and handsome. Perfect teeth chiseled jawline what's not to like? He had even openly flirted with her s few times. Which she had brushed off.

"I've heard a lot about your wings, I would love to see you in action."

Auset smiled. What was his name again. Michael, Micah. That's it, it was Micah.

"Well then one day you'll have to stop by for a demonstration." Auset replied sweetly. She was not feeling the conversation but she didn't want to be rude. She didn't feel a connection with him. Cute yes, dating material, not really.

"I would like that. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Auset wanted to blurt out he technically just asked her something but decided against it. Micah seemed like the type who's macho who might be bruised if she was too witty.

"It's been hard to find out, and trust me I've been asking but if you're not seeing anybody would you like to maybe go out sometime? Dinner and a movie or a walk in the park?"

Auset almost choked on the fruity concoction she was drinking. She had just been asked out. For the first time ever. It would be a lie to say she wasn't a little giddy but at the same time she knew she couldn't really be interested in him. She was still telling herself she wasn't interested in Bucky. Liar liar pants on fire. She smiled to herself forgetting that Micah had asked her a question. Oops.

"Oh...well um… I don't think that dating in the workplace is exactly allowed…" Auset trailed off. She was unsure how to say no without sounding like a complete bitch. However, she wanted draw that mine right now so he understood she wasn't interested in him that way.

"You're kidding right, you know how many inter office relationships there are here? Besides, I'm just asking for dinner. Not your hand in marriage. At least not yet anyway." Micah replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

His last remark caused her to giggle. The sound of her laughter carried over to Bucky's ears who had been observing the scene for some time now. He didn't like the guy standing in Ausets space. Like he had some claim over her. That particular agent had a reputation. Not the good kind. At least when it came to his dating habits. He had overheard him on more than one occasion bragging about dating two girls at the same time. He hoped that Auset wasn't falling for his seductive charms. She seemed to be a smart girl. Hopefully she wouldn't end up getting played.

Bucky watched her from across the room. His jaw clenched, brows furrowed. He was a little jealous that Auset's attentions were honed in on someone else but more upset at the fact he was pining after her and couldn't even make a move. He was too afraid. Afraid that she might actually like him back and afraid the dark side of who he was now would ruin it. So he continued to suffer in silence. But by God if he just didn't want to kiss her pretty little plump lips. That were painted a sinful red that made her eyes just light up.

Fuck. He thought. He really needed to grow a pair and let her know he was interested. Besides doing the whole watching her from a distance like some kind of creepy stalker weirdo.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to her?" Tony asked sipping the amber liquid from his glass. The aged whiskey was smooth traveling down his throat. He was pacing himself and by pacing himself meant he was on his 5th drink.

"And say what? I'm the former winter soldier I enjoy long walks on the beach and murder. I could teach you all you need to know about killing. Wanna go on a date?"

"Or, you could start with Happy Birthday and let the conversation go from there." Tony replied. Downing the rest of his drink.

It was no secret that Tony and Bucky had had their fair share of disagreements especially when Bucky was responsible for the murder of his parents. Their relationship was a bit strained but had came a long way. Which was why Bucky was surprised he was offering him advice let alone initiating the conversation. This was a major step for the both of them. Bucky was appreciative he felt inclined to talk to him. Making a mental note to perhaps in the near future to extend the same courtesy that Tony was giving him.

"Look I've seen the way you look at her. Just go over there already or I will be forced to ask her out myself. She's really pretty, she would be good for you. Just don't wait forever. I know you've experienced some time hopping but you're not getting any younger gramps."

Tony walked away to go refill his glass, leaving Bucky there to ponder his words. Bucky took a sip out of his beer and approached the bar, standing behind Auset. Asking the bartender for another Heineken. Listening intently to what she was talking about.

"Well can I think about it? I'm still getting adjusted to living here and training. I wouldn't mind perhaps maybe just getting to know each other as friends though."

Micah lowered his head in defeat. Still smiling brightly even though he had been rejected.

"Just don't make me wait too long." Auset smiled and Micah walked away.

"That was tough to watch." Bucky said from behind her and Auset turned around.

"Tough? How was it tough?" Auset could've wiped the smug look of his face if it wasn't so damn sexy.

"You broke his heart."

Auset scoffed. How did she break his heart? Why was he eavesdropping.

"Were you present for the whole conversation? So don't assume nosy."

Bucky smiled playfully.

"I didn't assume and I heard I enough. Besides I could see how uncomfortable with him all up in you face."

Auset shook her head and downed the rest of her drink and got another. Bucky admired her profile before he spoke again.

"Happy Birthday old lady."

Auset scoffed. She the back of her hand in her forehead dramatically. Looked like she could've starred in a romantic drama when the pictures were black and white.

"Bucky you sure do know how to make a girl feel appreciated." She said sarcastically. Which caused Bucky to laugh.

"Oh come on, it's going to be a reoccurring thing for everybody; Tony especially, to make fun of your age."

"Well I think I look good for an old lady."

"You aint lying."

A deep blushed flushed across Ausets face. She was thankful for her brown skin, hopefully Bucky couldn't see the affect he had on her. She was enjoying his company immensely. She would suffer through a lot more birthdays if this moment could happen over and over again.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Bucky said seeing he had flustered her.

"You didn't."

An awkward silence hung in the air. Bucky out of things to say. Auset unsure of what to say. Suddenly the music got a little louder and Alina Baraz's 'Show Me' began to croon through the speakers.

"You know how to dance?" Auset asked a little bashfully. And nodded towards the dance floor. Bucky perked up at her question. Did he know how to dance? He may have been a man out of time but dancing was timeless. Not bothering to respond, he grabbed Auset's drink and set it down on the bar and led her out to the dance floor.

Ausets heart fluttered a little in her chest as Bucky pulled her closer. His metal hand snaking around her waist and resting gently there. The other hand holding hers. Auset was wearing a cute little floral summer dress that was low cut and exposed her back. The crisscrossing straps hugged tightly around her waist. The skirt of the dress hitting right above her knee. She was thankful that she had worn some strappy wedged heels because she reached just below Bucky's chin. She was so petite. Bucky loved it. Usually he went for tall women. Auset was small but wasn't exactly thin. She had hips and ass perfect for grabbing. Her breast were even on the larger side.

Bucky's heart was hammering in his chest. It had been so long since he had a woman in his arms, albeit the last time was a little more risqué but holding Auset up against him dancing, made him swell with pride. Heat radiating between them. Auset was so nervous she was sure her palms were a little sweaty. Hoping Bucky couldn't really tell. She was breathless. Unable to take her eyes off of his. Bucky pulled her a little closer and Auset rested her head in his chest. The moment so intimate, yet comfortable for the both of them. Her hair, which had been tied up into a elegant ponytail, smelled of coconuts again. If he ever smelled coconuts he would always associate them with her.

Her warm breath fanning his neck Even though Bucky was extremely nervous his touch was gentle. Sweetly soft. He even let his hand graze the skin of her exposed back. The cool metal sent a shiver through her. Making her hand glide a little further up his chest. The tips of her fingers grazing his neck. Auset had half a mind to run her fingers through his chestnut locks but decided maybe that was a little too much, at least right now. Bucky secretly cursed the metal appendage. Wishing he could feel her skin for himself.

"Are you cold?" Bucky whispered up against her hair. Auset shook her head and pulled away to look at him. His eyes were burning a hole through her skull and making her stomach do flips. Was this normal? It was just a dance. She was getting way too worked up over something so simple. But damn Bucky was fine and he was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world and she was ready to ask 'how high' if he said jump. Bucky clouded her senses a little. Or a lot. Auset didn't mind, she was here with him because fate had saw fit. Never would she question it again.

Bucky spun her out and dipped her down in a swooping motion and eased her back up against him. Auset laughed. It was music to his ears.

"You're a good dancer." Auset said a little out of breath.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"You're a good leader."

"So I've been told."

"Got a big head too."

"Now darlin' don't spend the whole night complimenting me. It's your birthday."

Auset rolled her eyes but allowed Bucky to continue to glide her around the dance floor. Even when the song changed to something of a similar tune they didn't break away from each other.

"Look at your boy." Sam nudged Steve and pointed at the dance floor. His mouth almost hung open at the sight in front of him. Not because Bucky was dancing with Auset but by how close he was holding her against him. How their bodies were molded together, moving in sync. Bucky looked absolutely captivated by her and Auset was smiling brightly up at him. The two of them talking lost in each other.

This was major for Bucky. A drastic improvement from a few weeks ago when he could barely get him to attend a party. Now he was dancing with a beautiful woman with stars in his eyes. He knew that look. Bucky was smitten. He just hoped Auset could hang in there and love Bucky through everything. In spite of him being the Winter Soldier. He hoped that she would grow to love him through all of his flaws. He wanted that for Bucky. If anyone deserves happiness it was Bucky.

The song came to an end and just in time because a few caterers rolled out a very large birthday cake with sparklers on top of it. And maybe at the very least 100 candles. It was red with a pair of black wings attached to it. A joke on Tony's part no doubt. Auset smiled and turned her attention towards the D.j booth. Blowing out her candles. Her wish kept secret.

Tony had the microphone and lead the room in a very drunk rendition of Happy Birthday. Auset was embarrassed but enjoyed the moment. Her hand still entangled into Bucky's. Even as the music started up again Bucky lead her back over to the bar and continued to hold her hand.

Tony walked up to the two of them breaking their hold on each other.

"So Auset how'd you like my singing."

"That was you? I could've swore a cat was dying."

"A little feisty huh? Careful Barnes you may have bit off more than you can chew."

Auset rolled her eyes an excused herself, she needed to use the restroom and touch up her lipstick. Walking down the hall Auset began to feel the effects of the drinks she had. She wasn't drunk but she definitely felt warm all over. It was either Bucky or the liquor and she wasn't complaining about either.

"So that's why you turned me down."

Auset turned around confused. She looked at Micah and folded her arms.

"Excuse me?"

Micah walked closer to her and stood right in front of her face. His nostrils flared with brows furrowed. Suddenly he didn't look so attractive anymore.

"I said that's why you turned me down. You're fucking the HYDRA minion."

"I turned you down because I'm not interested, who I'm fucking is none of your business. He is not a HYDRa minion. Talk about him like he's not a person again and I will rip your tongue from your throat. Now if you'll excuse me-" Ausets words were cut short when Micah grabbed her arm to prevent her from turning around.

"You're a stuck up bitch, do you know who I am?" Micah said through clenched teeth. His grip painfully tight on her arm. It all happened so fast. Auset put her hand on Micah's and a bright light consumed the hallway and Micah screamed. Alerting the others something was wrong.

When Steve and the rest of the team made it down the hallway, Auset was standing over a crying Micah who was holding his severely burned arm. Auset had her hands over her mouth horrified. Bucky rushed to her side and and comforted her. Steve kneeling next to Micah.

"What happened?"

Auset looked at Steve unable to articulate. Her mind racing a mile a minute. She attempted to tell him what happened.

"He grabbed me and then… I tried to get him off of me and...and then I don't know he got burned from my hand." Auset started crying and Bucky pulled her into his chest. Steve and Sam carried Micah away and Tony started shuffling the guests towards the elevator. Clint and Natasha trailing behind Steve and Sam.

A few moments later Auset was sitting in the lab. Though she was there in person her mind was a million miles away. She hoped she didn't kill him. She hoped that she didn't burn him to bad. She didn't even know she could do that. She felt terrible. Auset felt the bile in her stomach rise and got off of the gurney and ran over to the trash can, where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach up. Suddenly not feeling so good. Bruce and Bucky were at her side in an instant. Bruce ready with some anti nausea medicine, Bucky rubbing her back. When she felt like she was done she stood up and took the towel Bruce handed to her and wiped her mouth. Her tear rimmed eyes heavy with sadness. Bruce helped her back on to the gurney. Auset just staring off into space. Bucky placed a comforting hand on her knee.

He didn't know exactly what happened but he would be there for Auset. Judging by the nice bruise she had on her arm Micah had what she did to him coming.

Whatever did happen was clearly and accident.

Tiny entered the lab and began speaking with Bruce.

"How's she doing doc?"

Bruce stopped writing in the clipboard and looked up at Tony.

"She's in shock. Hasn't said a word since Bucky brought her in. Vitals are fine. Experiencing some nausea. Her heart rate is a little irregular. Which is to be expected."

Tony walked over to Auset and placed a hand on her knee.

"Is he dead?" She asked unable to meet Tony's gaze.

"No but he should be. I pulled the video feed. You won't have to worry about him anymore."

Auset sniffled. Trying to fight back her tears.

"Is he okay? His burns, will they heal alright?"

"He's fine he will recover just fine. Don't worry about him. You did nothing wrong."

"Can I go back to my room now?" She asked Bruce still not looking up at anyone.

"Sure just-"

Auset hopped off the gurney and high tailed it towards the door. Bucky right behind her.

"Auset wait."

"No don't come near me Bucky. I don't want to hurt you too. Just stay away from me. I want to be alone. It's what I deserve." She said harshly and ran down the hall.

The last thing Auset wanted to do was hurt Bucky. Someone who had already suffered enough. She couldn't be responsible for hurting him too.

Bucky watched her flee towards the stairs. Wanting to go after her but deciding against it. Heading back into the lab he walked over to Tony.

"Show me what happened." He demanded.

Tony held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay terminator. Uh FRIDAY play the video feed, the one with Auset in the hallway before she burned Micah."

"One moment Mr. Stark."

The holotable in the lab distorted then a clear image of Auset and Micah was shown, audio included. Bucky watched on in anger as Micah accosted Auset in the hallway. That punk had some fucking nerve touching her. He was going to go to his medical room and teach him how a man was supposed to treat a lady. He was fuming.

Bucky turned on his heels and marched out of the lab. He was on a mission and all he could see was red.

 **A/N: Here is another chapter! Thank you to those who subscribed! It warms my feels to know people enjoy the story. Any and all feedback is appreciated. To Winwypipo (cute guest name btw) I'm glad you like Auset. I'm trying to keep her as independent as possible. I don't want her to rely on the Avengers for saving her, she is perfectly capable of holding her own even when she doubts herself. Enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Self-Loathing

As soon as Auset reached her room she ran straight to the bathroom and peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She felt dirty. She felt disgusting. Even though Micah had grabbed her, he still didn't deserve to be burned badly. Maybe a punch in the nose but most certainly not what she had done. Who was she kidding? She could not be an Avenger. She was dangerous. Deep down Auset knew she had powers that hadn't manifested but never in all her years did she think they would appear how they had tonight.

Stepping into the shower, Auset let the warm water cascade all over her body. It was a poor attempt at relaxation. She didn't know what else to do. Confusion swirled her brain to the point of causing a headache. While she believed everyone should defend themselves, she was stronger, faster and just more than Micah would ever be. She would win in a fight every time.

Surely Tony would have wanted her to leave, even if he said it wasn't her fault. She was a liability. Lathering up and rinsing off Auset got out of the shower and hurled herself into bed. Knowing sleep would elude her.

* * *

Bucky busted into the medical wing where Micah was being kept. Steve, Natasha and Clint jumping out of their chairs upon entry.

"Bucky, what are you doing here?" Steve asked trying to relieve some of the anger that was rolling off of Bucky in waves, as if his hardened look wasn't enough to tell that the Winter Soldier was threatening to come out and play. An involuntary shiver ran through Nat as she folded her arms and Clint just standing there, hands in his pockets, giving Bucky a look like he knew exactly why he was there. Yet he didn't care. Micah deserved to get a righteous ass whooping after the stunt he pulled. He was only standing up to move Nat out of the should Bucky's alter ego pay them a visit.

"He put his hands on her." Bucky replied angrily.

Steve put up his hands to try and calm Bucky down. He did not want to appear threatening towards him. No like this. Not while he was teetering on the edge of

"Yes I know but right now he's in there with Dr. Cho. She's able to repair the burned tissue. Let him recover and then we will take care of it. The right way. Beating him into oblivion won't change what he did."

Steve knew that's not what Bucky wanted to hear but as their leader it was his job to make the tough calls. He wanted to give the bastard a piece of his mind too but that wasn't the right thing to do.

Bucky clenched his jaw and pointed towards the room were Micah was.

"I'm trusting you to handle it Steve. If that fucker even so much as looks in her direction, he won't even need his eyes anymore."

Bucky pivoted on his heels and left the room. This wasn't over. At the very least he was going to frighten the kid. Bucky wasn't playing. He was going to make it so that kid wouldn't so much as piss up wind without him being worried that the Winter Soldier wouldn't get his retribution. Auset wasn't his girl but he had chosen the wrong dame to manhandle.

* * *

Auset sat on her couch letting the silent tears fall. She missed Anua. She needed Anua right now. Anua would know what to say to comfort her. Anua would know just what to do to lift her spirits. Pulling her feet and tucking them under her, Auset noticed that a small box wrapped in parchment was sitting next to her on the couch.

A present from her mother. In any other circumstance, Auset would've been thrilled an eager to open the present. Now she just gazed at with disgust and resentment. Five thousand years old yet she had never met her mother and father. Today of all days especially right now it wouldn't hurt for one of them to show up and offer words of advice. But no just like year after year she was pushed aside, with only a presents as a form of communication. She was not a child. This whole song and dance was getting old.

If Anubis could show up and threaten her, then her parents could show up and comfort her. Auset kicked the package off of the couch and laid down.

Bucky stood outside of Auset's door. Weighing his options if he should knock or not. She had told him to stay away from her but it's possible her anger got the better of her. Bucky knew how she felt. Many times he had attacked Steve and felt so bad afterwards. He wanted to have nothing to do with his best friend. But Steve being Steve was persistent and knew that Bucky wasn't attacking him through no fault of his own. The two of them always making up in the end.

Bucky wanted Auset to know that he was here for her. If anyone understood what she was going through it was him. Bucky thought how incredible of a person she was if she was feeling bad for defending herself. If she wasn't a God, it's possible Micah could've done some serious damage to her.

Bucky decided to knock. He waited a moment and Auset opened the door and peaked out. Her red ridden eyes swollen. No longer glowing and shining like emeralds.

"Can I come in?"

Auset let out a sigh of frustration. What part about being alone did he not understand?

"Bucky I need some space right now." Auset didn't give home a chance to respond she slammed the door and resumed her position on the couch.

* * *

The team sat around the breakfast bar in silence. Picking at their food and nursing their coffee cups my most were present.

"So am I the only who wants to know what else she can do?" Tony asked holding a glass of orange juice that's was most likely a screwdriver.

"Tony!"

Nat chastised him. The girl was clearly feeling guilty, no need to pressure how to recreate something that was so unexpected.

"Look, I know she's upset but the kid had it coming. We just need to convince her that she's not going to incur some kind of bad rap from us."

"Tony you are the last person that should give her a pep talk." Steve said shaking his head.

Bucky just sat there half listening. He was concerned for her. He was going to try and coax her out of her room again this morning but Vision had stopped him.

Explaining how important it was to give her space. Just how he had needed space after one of his episodes.

Steve stood up and discarded his dishes in the sink.

"We will give her some space. In the meantime, Micah has recovered completely thanks to Dr. Cho. Have we decided what to do with him?"

"I'll handle it." Nat responded standing up. She turned around and looked at Bucky.

"Are you coming?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Bucky nodded and stood up.

"Wait." Steve said approaching the duo.

"What are we going to do after you guys scare him half to death?"

Nat shrugged and continued walking towards the elevator. Steve let out an exasperated sigh and followed them. Just in case things got out of hand.

* * *

Nighttime came and went and it was a new day and Auset still hadn't emerged from her room. Bucky was starting to become impatient. She could at least come out and eat. Or something. Just at least yell at him and let the rest of the team know she was still breathing. Although FRIDAY would've alerted them if she wasn't.

Bucky didn't want to but he had no other choice. He needed to ask Stark for a favor. Walking into the lab where Tony was he tapped him on his shoulder. Tony turned around a little surprised to see Bucky standing before him.

"Frosty, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I know you have surveillance in her room, I need to know she's okay."

Tony tapped his index finger on his lip pondering Bucky's request. Who was he kidding of course he was going to help Bucky. By doing so he was helping himself. Well not really himself but he was helping the team. They needed Auset and they also needed to analyze her powers to help her. So If Bucky could coax her out of her room then he was doing Tony a solid.

"FRIDAY, pull up Auset's room but please make sure she is decent."

" _Yes Mr. Stark._ "

The holotable lit up and Auset's room was shown. She wasn't in her bedroom. She was in the living room standing at the window with her wings exposed. Tony zoomed in on her face and she looked terrible. Her hair was tangled and her eyes held dark circles underneath them. She was wearing a silk nightgown that was almost see-through. Maybe in better lighting you could see underneath but all that was available to see, was her silhouette. Auset placed her hand on the window and continued to gaze out of it.

Tony dismissed the video and turned towards Bucky.

"The code to the lock on her door is 0518."

"Her Birthday?"

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Duh."

Bucky shot him a dirty look but walked out of the lab and headed back up to Auset's room. Punching in the code and walking in Auset didn't even bother to turn around or dismiss her wings. She knew it was Bucky. His Aura was always so strong and thick, she could sense him floors away. He was so unlike the others.

Bucky stood next to Auset and gazed out of the window. It was raining outside and most people had umbrellas. There were some who were running to get to another spot that had covering.

"It always rains when I am sad, or perhaps when I am sad it rains." Auset said never taking her eyes off of the people below.

"I've watched for so long desperate to be one of them. Desperate to feel the need to rush or not have enough time instead of too much of it. Envious of being able to fall in love. Spiteful even when they love more than one. Stupid to ever think I could fit in." A stray tear rolled down her face. Auset let out a long sigh and turned to Bucky.

"You're here to tell me that I need to eat or come out of this room and what happened wasn't my fault. You're here to offer me comfort right?"

Bucky remained silent. Yes, he had come to her because he was worried for her wellbeing. But also because he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"It burns so bright you know."

"What does?" Bucky asked confused.

Auset smiled a small sad smile. Even making eye contact with Bucky.

"The light inside of you."

"I think you're mistaken."

Auset shook her head and stepped a little closer to Bucky.

"No, I am not. My mother is the goddess of truth and justice. It's only natural that I am able to tell what is good and what isn't. And you James, are so good. The light that shrouds you consumes you. It even calls out to me. The night we met it was so unlike anyone's I've ever seen or felt. I wanted to say something to you that night. Something nice. Something encouraging to lift your spirits but I was afraid."

A few more tears fell from Auset's eyes. Bucky reached out and caressed her face, wiping her tears away.

"Afraid of what?"

Auset inched a little closer to Bucky, her wings extending and surrounding the two of them like a cocoon.

"Afraid that my words might scare you, afraid that you would come and look for me. Afraid that the way I feel about you was nothing more than a fluke."

Bucky's fingers gently wrapped around the nape of her neck. His thumb brushing her cheeks. Auset placed her hand on his chest. Her wings pushing Bucky a little closer.

"Your smile did that."

"It is all that I can give you."

Bucky shook his head.

"That's a lie."

Auset's heart was hammering so fast in her chest. She wanted to kiss him so badly. She wanted to feel his hands on the rest of her body. To know what it was like to have a lover. To know what it was like to be loved. Just not be loved but be loved by him. To have his light shine on her. She couldn't risk it though. She could not let him in. She was a God and he was a mortal. It would be unfair and cruel to watch him age and die. To deny him a happiness another mortal could give him.

Auset dismissed her wings and stepped away from Bucky.

"Do not dare assume that you know me Bucky. I have lived and seen much. What you feel for me is a shadow of a thought. I could blink and you would be forgotten in time."

Bucky's brows furrowed. He was not going to just let her dismiss him. Especially not after the way she had allowed him to hold her and touch her. Not after her riddled confession that she felt something for him.

"You know what Auset, the woman that I saw transform and kill a harpy was brave. The woman that I saw melt a door and put Tony in his place was smart and funny. This…" He pointed at her "...this woman right here is a coward. You are afraid to admit that you are special and you have a purpose and you have something good here. People who care about you already. You did nothing wrong. But if you want to feel sorry for yourself and be miserable and isolate and make all of us concerned then you know what? Go ahead. Be selfish. Which would be a big fucking contradiction on your part, because you said you wanted to protect the people you've watched for so long, not hurt them. Well guess what? You in here, is worrying the shit out of Tony. Steve is a mess and me well let's just say I haven't slept since your party. Everyone worried that you're going to leave. So figure out your shit, but by all means the least you can do is live up to what you agreed to do." Bucky turned his back on Auset and walked out of her room. Slamming the door for good measure.

* * *

Auset was left standing there absolutely speechless. She had only wanted to push him away. To protect him from her. Or anyone who would want to use her feelings for him against her. Wait was she just admitting to herself that she had feelings for Bucky?

One thing about Bucky's words she couldn't deny was that everything he said had been true. She needed to pull it together. She did nothing wrong. Yes, she could feel bad for inadvertently burning Micah but it was in self-defense.

After a long shower, Auset out herself together and left her room. The first thing she needed to do was eat. She was starving. Even though it was the middle of the night she knew a really good pizza place that was open. Of course it was across town and she didn't want to walk alone. Flying really wasn't an option. Well it was but she needed to eat first. She needed a ride. Walking down the hall she gently tapped her knuckles against Bucky's door. A few moments passed and no answer. She knocked again.

The door flew open and Bucky was standing there in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. Auset's eyes raked over his body like he was a fine piece of art. He was completely hairless save for a little trail of hair that disappeared into his sweatpants. It looked like his muscles had been carved with a chisel. Her eyes drank him in greedily.

"Can I help you with something?" Bucky asked crossing his arms. Now he was just showing off. His biceps flexing as he did so. If Auset didn't want admit that she wanted him fine. But he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"I um wanted to uh…" Auset motioned behind her not even remembering why she knocked on the door in the first place.

"You wanted to what?"

Her stomach growled. That's right pizza. A ride. Eat. Not to fly. Or walk alone.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind walking with me to get some pizza, or maybe driving me. My treat."

Her cheeks were burning from embarrassment. She had half a mind to fan herself but decided against it. Especially the way Bucky was smirking at her. Bastard knew exactly what he was doing.

"Sure." He replied taking a step back and gesturing for her to come inside. Auset hurried past him and walked into the room. It was immaculate. The walls were painted orange and yellow. Various photographs hung on the wall in the living area. Auset wondered what the bedroom looked like.

"I need to change give me a sec." Bucky walked away to the bedroom to change his clothes. Auset went to sit down but there was a knock on the door.

"Can you grab that?" Bucky called from the bedroom.

Auset opened the door and Steve was standing there with a large pizza and a six pack of some kind of craft beer.

"Oh hey Auset, I was just coming to have a few with Buck and-"

Auset rolled her eyes and snatched the pizza out of his hand and the beer.

"I'm starving thanks." She said and closed the door in Steve's face.

"That was weird." Steve said as he walked away from the door.

Bucky came back into the living room wearing jeans and pulling a long sleeve grey Henley over his head.

"Who was it?"

"Steve. He brought pizza for you and beer but I snatched it and sent him away." Auset responded as she shoved half a slice in her mouth. The two of them ate and drank in a comfortable silence. To consumed by hunger to address anything else. When the pizza was gone Auset leaned back into the couch and let out a big sigh.

"I ate too much."

"Start eating regularly and you won't feel like you're about to pop." Bucky replied cleaning up the mess.

"Why is your room so clean?"

"Why isn't yours?"

"Because opposites attract?"

Bucky looked up from the sink where he was washing his hands. Auset was staring at him intently.

"Do they?"

Auset had no idea how far they would go. She didn't even know long they would last or how exactly it would work but while her mind was screaming at her to stop and think things through, her feet were carrying her into the kitchen. Bucky pulled away from the sink not caring to turn the water off. He scooped Auset up and placed her onto the counter. His strong hands never leaving her waist. His lips came crashing down on hers. Auset's hands tangling themselves in his hair.

For someone who had never kissed anyone she didn't miss a beat. Bucky lips massaged hers. Auset's teeth biting his. His tongue slipping into her mouth. Tasting every last inch of it. Better than he expected. She was so sweet. Her lips pressed against his sending his body into overdrive.

Bucky's hands roamed around her hips and rested gently on the top of her ass. Bucky squeezed gently. Pulling her forward so her core could feel his member that was sailing at half-mast. Auset let out an involuntary moan. Bucky swallowed it up.

"God you're so beautiful." Bucky whispered as he pulled back and began to nip and lick her neck. Auset tilted her head back soaking up his ministrations. Bucky bucked his hips against hers again.

"Mmmmm." She hummed gripping his shoulders. Bucky picked her up, Auset wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth returning to hers. He carried her to his bedroom and gently set her down on the bed, not losing any momentum. He pulled off his shirt and resumed his position.

Suddenly Auset pulled away. She scooted back on the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Bucky asked a little winded. Which was surprising because he could run for miles and not be out of breath.

"I've never done this before and I'm just a little nervous." Auset looked up at him bashfully.

"S'okay darlin'. We can take things slow. In fact, let's just put this on hold."

Auset nodded her head. Bucky sat down on the bed next to her. Pulling her close so he could at least hold her. Maybe even let his hands explore her body a little.

"So does this mean that you're sorry?" Bucky asked Auset as he leaned back into the bed and pulled her down with him.

She leaned back to look at him. Mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Sorry for what exactly?"

"For breaking my heart in your room."

"I did not break your heart James. If anyone would she be apologizing it should be you."

"Sorry darlin'."

"That was easy." Auset replied toeing off her shoes and getting comfortable next to Bucky. Totally not bothered that his metal arm was holding her.

"Was it true?"

"Was what true?"

"What you said about how you see me."

"Every last word."

Bucky smiled. For so long he had questioned his existence. Who wouldn't if they had been through what he had. He was a lot better than he used to be but it still didn't make him question himself. Still didn't make all the good he had been doing free him of all the guilt from the bad things he had done. Until Auset's words. Even though she had pushed him away a few hours ago, her words stuck. It made him happy to hear that someone could see the good. That she could see even before she knew him personally. It thrilled him more that she wanted him then. Just like she did right now.

Bucky used his flesh hand to tilt her face up so he could see her lips.

"You sure that you want someone like me? Someone so broken...damaged even."

Auset sat completely up and looked up at Bucky.

"Even if that were true, do you not deserve the same happiness as everyone else? Right now, me being here with you, does it make you happy?"

Bucky nodded his head and kissed her again. Auset hungrily returned his kiss. Auset pulled away with a yawn.

"I'm sorry, suddenly I'm tired." Auset replied stretching out her arms. Bucky got out of the bed and went over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a t shirt. Turning back around he tossed them onto the bed.

"Stay here with me tonight?"

Auset nodded her head and grabbed the clothes and changed in the bathroom. Coming out she saw Bucky had changed too. Back into his sweatpants and no shirt. Pulling back the blankets Auset slid into the bed next to Bucky and closed her eyes. Letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	6. Twerking

After a week or so the whole incident with Micah had blown over. He had been fired from SHIELD and Tony was keeping an ever watchful eye on him. Bucky and Ausets relationship continued to flourish. The two of them stealing glances and smiling at each other. Holding hands and kissing. There was a lot of kissing. So much kissing that they would be sparring and Bucky would pin her and start ravaging her lips. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. Auset absolutely loved the attention. She could never get sick of him wanting her. On several occasions Steve would have to remind them that he was in fact present. It got to the point where he no longer allowed Bucky to train Auset when he was around. He replaced Bucky with Pietro and Wanda.

After much practice Auset was able to recreate what she had done to Micah. In a controlled setting of course. She had always been able to hear things up, the door when she first came to the tower. But never before had light came from her hands the way it did with Micah. She was also able to levitate without the use of her wings and create a force field. Tony was absolutely impressed. He was even responsible for leaking that she was the newest Avenger. The press couldn't get enough of her. They were more infatuated with her looks than her powers.

It didn't bother Bucky any that she had now become the focus of a lot of men's fantasies, shit she was the center of his. He couldn't wait to taste her. But he was willing to go as slow as she wanted. Auset was in control and it felt damn good to let her be.

Auset had just wrapped up a sparring session with Nat and Wanda. Taking a quick shower she went to Bucky's room to see if maybe he wanted to watch a movie. She had been helping him catch up on his pop culture.

Punching in the code to his room she let herself in and waited for him on the couch. She could hear the shower running. She knew better than to wait in his bedroom. She wasn't ready to go that far and didn't want to be a tease. She hadn't even directly told him she loved him yet. As bad as she wanted too she was still a little afraid.

Getting dressed and walking into the living room Bucky noticed Auset setting up a movie for them to watch.

"Hungry Doll?"

Auset blushed at the use of her pet name. The man really knew how to make her feel like she was floating. Which meant something seeing as she could actually float.

"I want sushi."

"Oh you want sushi eh?" Bucky sat down on the couch and waited for Auset to join him. She sat on his lap. Her back leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Yes I want a lobster roll and a California roll."

Bucky licked his lips and tilted Ausets chin upward so he could access her lips. Auset felt her chest tighten and her stomach was doing flips. Every single time he kissed her it was like the first time.

"Okay I'll call in a order for delivery."

Auset pecked him and stood up to go grab the remote. Bucky gave her backside a firm snack as she walked away. It was one of his favorite body parts in her. Nice round and big. Not too big but it was definitely noticeable. Auset had curves in all the right places and he was counting down the seconds until he could map it out with his hands.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"The Goonies."

"Sounds great."

Auset smacked Bucky on his arm playfully.

"Don't you get all sarcastic with me James. This is a classic and you need to see it!"

"Okay baby doll. I'll be nice. For now." Bucky smirked devilishly. Auset bit her bottom lip. The man was just too sexy for his own good.

* * *

The next morning Auset woke to an empty bed. Touching Bucky's side of the bed it was cool. He had been gone for some time now. Brushing her teeth and changing into some jeans and t shirt she headed towards the common room kitchen. Only Wanda and Nat were there.

"Where is everyone?" Auset asked popping an English muffin into the toaster.

"The boys are in a meeting. Might be going on a mission." Nat responded.

Auset's brows furrowed. How long would they be gone? Would Bucky be okay. With the necklace and everything she had never tested it out. It could not work for all she knew. Worry etched across her brow and she began to bite her lips. She adored Bucky so much if something happened to him she would be devestated.

"Don't worry, if they do have to leave they'll be back tonight. Which I'm kind of hoping they do leave actually." Wanda smiled brightly at Nat who smirked.

"Do I even want to know?" Auset began to spread a heaping amount of cream cheese on her freshly toasted muffin.

"Well Nat and I were thinking that we should all go shopping and go out."

Auset looked over at Wanda bewildered. Clearly not understanding what Wanda was saying. Nat sat down the newspaper she was half reading and placed her palms on top of it.

"We're going to pick out some sexy clothes. Come back to the tower take showers, put said sexy clothes on and go show off those sexy clothes in a club."

Auset was wide eyed and smiling.

"I'm totally down. I've never been to a nightclub before."

"Well as the newest face of the Avengers it would be good for you to go out. Besides it will help our images we're regular people too."

Wanda stood up and poured more coffee into her mug.

"So when the boys get out of the meeting we tell them goodbye and then go shopping."

Auset was excited. So excited she only ended up eating half of her muffin.

* * *

Auset watched as Bucky packed up his gear for the mission. She had been excited about an hour ago. But now she felt sad. Bucky would be back early that next morning but she was worried for his safety. Bucky watched her as he continued to prepare for the mission.

"You look incredibly sexy when you pout."

"Tch. Don't make fun of me James. I am going to miss you."

The words made Bucky's heart hurt just a little. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to the end of the bed where Auset was sitting. He ran his fingers through her hair. Auset closed her eyes. She loved when Bucky played with her hair.

"I'm not going to be gone long. When I come back I promise that we will doing something really special. I've already got an idea."

"It is not about the duration of your mission. I am worried about your safety."

"Now doll, don't you worry about me. We're all capable of kicking ass. Besides I'm wearing the necklace you gave me."

Bucky pulled it from underneath his shirt so she could see.

"I never take it off."

Auset stood up and hugged Bucky. Pressing her face into his chest. Committing his scent to memory. God he felt so good in her arms. She couldn't even fathom not being able to hug or kiss him. A knot formed in her throat. She wanted to tell him she loved him but not before he was leaving. She had seen way too many movies that ended badly when telling someone you love them before they go do something dangerous. Blinking back tears, Auset refrained from admitting how she truly felt.

"Promise you'll be safe?"

"I promise I'll be just fine."

Auset rolled her eyes and walked with Bucky to the Quinjet.

"Hey princess you're coming along on the next one so don't be too sad." Tony said as he walked passed Auset and Bucky. Bucky glared daggers at Tony. The two of them got into a heated argument in the meeting because he had wanted Auset to come this time but Bucky was totally against it, she wasn't ready. Steve agreed. Bruce, Thor, Sam, Clint and Rhodey felt she was. Thankfully,: Steve made those kinds of calls and he sided with Bucky.

Turning back to Auset he gave her a kiss.

"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"I'm sure that I won't. The girls and I are just going to go out."

Bucky didn't know how to feel about Auset going out. Drunk guys and pretty girls.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Hey love birds you're holding us up. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back." Clint called from the top of the ramp. Auset quickly kissed Bucky's cheek.

"We will be fine, I'll see you when you get back."

Auset turned around and walked back inside. Excited for the night out with Wanda and Nat.

* * *

Auset checked her appearance in Wanda's mirror. She looked damn good. So good she couldn't stop looking at herself. Natasha had did her hair for her. A high bun with a few loose cornrows. Her lips were a dark plum and the rest of her face was a natural look. She was wearing a cropped corset type top that was pink and a pair of acid washed denim shorts that were high waisted and super short.

"If Bucky could see you he would probably poop a diamond." Nat said finishing her lips. The super spy wore a simple black dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Wanda opted out on wearing skinny jeans and a halter.

"Well good thing he's not back yet." Auset responded.

" _Actually the Quinjet has just arrived and is docking at the moment."_ The A.I replied a little matter of fairly.

Auset looked over at night who was smirking.

"We need to leave now!" Wanda said somewhere between panic and excitement. She didn't want Pietro to see her outfit either.

The girls scrambled for their identification and clutches and hauled ass to the elevator. A little too late because they had been spotted.

"Holy fucking shit." Clint said standing there gaping at the women. Not even Steve correcting his language. They turned around looking like deer caught in headlights.

Bucky was speechless. Auset was absolutely smoking. He had to think about dead puppies because she looked downright fuckable.

Nat spoke up first.

"How was the mission boys?"

Nobody responded, to wrapped up in how they looked. The elevator dinged and Wanda stepped in first. Auset blew a kiss in Bucky's direction and got in after her. Nat winked and then disappeared behind the elevator doors.

"So you guys have about 20 minutes to take a shower and look decent. There is no way I'm letting my girlfriend go to a club, with a bunch of drunk horny guys looking like _that_ without me." Bucky said as he briskly walked down the hallway.

* * *

The girls arrived at some high end nightclub and were let right in. Apparently Tony had called ahead (how he knew what club they were going to, the world would never know) and had a VIP table set up for them. A few shots in and the girls decided to head to the dance floor.

Auset was winding her body and moving her hips to some top 40 rap song that was playing. She was having a blast. Several guys had tried to come up and dance with her and she would politely decline. The three of them had a circle formed around them. It almost looked like something out of a rap video. Hips were winding, ass was shaking and hands were roaming.

When the guys arrived at the nightclub they were escorted to the VIP area where they thought the girls would be. Bucky leaned over the balcony and saw what everyone else in the club was seeing. Bucky clenched his jaw and headed downstairs. A little upset that Auset was moving the way she was, let alone Natasha and Wanda dancing just as provocatively.

Auset fanned herself. It was hot and she was tipsy. But she didn't want to stop dancing. As the song transitioned into another one she just kept on gyrating and grinding on Wanda who was standing behind her.

Bucky parted the crowd with ease and stood in front of Auset who just smiled at him sweetly and put her hands around his neck. Bucky was initially mad but he no longer could be seeing her smile. Auset tugged on his shoulders to pull him closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"Dance with me."

She turned around and pushed her ass into his crotch and placed his hands on her hips. Now Bucky wasn't that used to the 21st century. Especially the way they danced. He had seen it done browsing the channels on tv but never had he experienced, what Auset was doing to him. She was straight dropping it like it was hot. Bucky didn't know if he should stop her because it was so vulgar or let her keep going because shit she was his girl and it was so damn sexy.

"Is it wrong that I'm a playboy, billionaire and philanthropist but I'm jealous of a 90 year old ex-Hydra assassin?" Tony asked Clint and Sam pointing to the dance floor.

"Like I knew she was fine but Holy crap!" Sam said with his eyes wide.

"Yeah I would drink her bath water."

Tony and Sam looked at Clint and then started to laugh. As weird as his saying was, it was probably true for all of them. Bucky had struck out with Auset and every man in that club knew it.

"Who would've thought it would be a sister though?" Sam asked both men.

"Are you kidding me? Bucky has always admired women of color, even when we were growing up. It was more taboo back then." Steve replied walking up to the balcony beer in hand. He felt a little jealous that Bucky had someone and he had no one. Even maybe a little jealous that it was Auset.

He had been spending a lot of time with her lately and would be safe to say he had developed a little crush. Steve quickly pushed the feeling away. He loved Bucky and couldn't be happier that he was happy.

"Well black, white, Asian and all the other beautiful people on this planet, it's nice to see him being...well normal." Tony replied.

All the men nodded their heads in agreement and kept watching the scene in front of them.

* * *

Auset was currently sitting on Bucky's lap back in the VIP downing another drink. It was her third since they had stopped dancing.

"You need to slow down, you'll regret in the morning."

Auset looked up at Bucky and batted her eyelashes seductively. It was true what they said about drinking, it was giving her liquid courage. She leaned in and attached her lips to his neck. Her tongue drawing circles and her teeth gently scraping the skin there. Bucky squeezed her ass and moaned.

"Doll, I think you've had enough." Bucky took Auset's drink and placed it on the table. Auset pouted but didn't make a fuss. She stood up and walked over to the balcony to gaze at the crowd below. She could see why people would flock to a place like this. It was fun. Freeing. You didn't have to worry about your problems. Auset turned around and crooked her finger at Bucky. Signaling him to come to her.

When Bucky approached she wrapped her hand around his neck and pecked his lips.

"I want to go home." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure? We don't have to go."

Auset kissed him again and looked into his eyes. Silently telling him what she wanted to go home and do. Bucky nodded his head. He stepped away for a brief moment telling Steve that he was heading out.

Stepping out into the balmy summer air, Bucky hailed a cab that took them straight to the tower. Auset let Bucky lead her straight to his room. Bucky grabbed her a bottle of water and went to take a shower.

Auset wanted Bucky. Like really wanted him. Stripping herself of her clothing she stepped into the bathroom and opened up the shower. Surprised at first, Bucky could only let his eyes take in her naked form. Auset closed the shower door behind her and stepped into the water. Pulling the pins out of her hair she grabbed Bucky hands to help her wash it. Bucky was still a little dazed that Auset was standing here in his shower, naked.

"Doll I think you're still drunk."

Auset turned around and smirked. Maybe she was. It didn't matter. She wanted him badly.

"So what!"

Bucky smirked and finishing lathering up and rinsing off. Leaving Auset to finish alone. As bad as he wanted her, he wanted it to be special. Not her drunk of her ass. Bucky laid down and waited in bed for Auset. Who stumbled out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Noticing Bucky in bed she dropped the towel and slid in next to him, resting her head in his bare chest.

"Do you not want me the way that I want you?" She asked quietly a hint of sadness in her voice. Bucky pulled her closer to his body.

"Of course I do. Just not like this. I want it to be special for you. Not a drunken night that's fuzzy the next morning."

Bucky ran his hands through her damp hair. Auset not responding. Moments later she was lightly snoring and Bucky chuckled to himself. Not even sure she heard him answer.

 **A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the guest who reviewed and asked me for the next chapter so here ya go! Thank you so much for enjoying this story. I am almost done with the next Chapter and it's going to be so good. Thank you to the people who have favorited and subscribed to this story, it means the world to me! Hopefully sometime this weekend I can have the new chapter up. I don't have a beta so I do all of the editing myself. So sometimes I don't see any errors as many times as I read it. Also every time I read it I end up adding things. This chapter is kind of short but in pleased. Next chapter shit goes down. Good and bad so hold on tight it's about to get bumpy!**

 **Also I was re-reading the first few chapters looking for errors and I found some big ones. Let me start off with the one in the first chapter when Auset weilds her weapon. I mentioned it was a sword. Incorrect it is a spear. I am so sorry for any confusion there. Also I mentioned the AI name was Jarvis because i like Jarvis and i miss him. Then in another chapter I said Friday. I apologize. I get confused when i'm writing because I literally have 4 other stories and I forget which one I'm working on. As I Previously stated I don't have a beta so please work with me. If you see any errors let me know or if you have any questions let me know in a comment or private message. Enjoy!**


	7. Freudian Slip

Auset woke sometime early that morning when the sun was just beginning to peek through the curtains. Sitting up she was hit with a cold chill. Looking down at herself, she realized was completely naked. She blushed at the memory of taking her clothes off and joining Bucky in the shower. She didn't know if she was more embarrassed at him seeing her naked or her seeing him naked.

She turned and looked at Bucky's sleeping form. One arm draped across his stomach the other underneath his head. Auset reached out and traced the lines of his muscles. He was so beautiful. So damaged but she loved him and everything that came with him.

Bucky cracked open one eye and watched Auset touch him. Her narrow fingers tickling him. Auset's eyes flickered over to his face making eye contact.

"You're up early."

"I was cold."

Bucky couldn't help but stare. She was still naked and his eyes were hungrily drinking her in. From the glow of her skin to her erect nipples. He didn't want Auset to feel uncomfortable so he willed himself to look at her face.

Auset let out a little laugh.

"It's okay to look at me James. I mean you've pretty much saw everything last night."

Bucky's face flushed a bright red.

"I um… Well I mean I did but…" Auset silenced him with a kiss to his lips. Her body pressed against his side. Bucky rolled her over and kissed down her neck. Auset's hands roamed over his body. Inching their way to his hardened cock.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself this time." Bucky whispered in her ear while nibbling on it. Auset let out a breathy moan as Bucky hands drifted to her breast and his fingers grazed over her chocolate nipples.

Bucky kissed his way down her body and swirled his tongue around the hardened bud. Auset's eyes slammed shut. Never experiencing this before her legs were squirming and her hands were all over the place. One in Bucky's hair and the other gripping the sheets for dear life.

Bucky couldn't wait to put his mouth on every inch of her. If she was this worked up over this, the sounds she would make with his mouth was on her pussy would be music to his ears.

Bucky paused for a beat and gave Auset deep eye contact. His blue eyes honed in on her lust filled green ones.

"I'm going to taste you now."

Was it a question or just a statement? Hell Auset didn't know but she found herself nodding her head watching His agonizingly slow descent to her core. She watched him lick and nip the V where her legs attached to her torso, which caused her to shiver. She watched as he slid one finger between her folds, causing her to gasp.

"Lay back." Bucky instructed her as he parted her legs. Suddenly Auset was feeling really exposed and really embarrassed.

"You're so goddamn beautiful."

Bucky had to admire the way she was laid out. Just for his eyes only like a prize he had one. Her sweet brown skin glowing in early morning light. Her hair was a big poofy mess of curls and he loved it.

Auset blushed and but her lip nervously.

"Don't be nervous. If you want me to stop just say so okay?"

Auset nodded her head and laid back. Bucky began to kiss her pussy, not quite going for the prize yet. Auset arched her back, getting a little restless for him. With one strong tongue lick upwards, Bucky licked right up her hot core until he found her clit. He flicked his tongue ever so lightly against her bundle of nerves.

Auset could barely breathe. Well she could breathe but the only thing that was coming out of her mouth was a string of curses and Bucky's name. Each time she said it his dick grew a little harder. While Bucky was eating her pussy, he swiped a few fingers along her center and began to rub himself with her wetness. He couldn't help it. She tasted and sounded so good.

Auset's senses were in overdrive. Her body no longer being controlled by her. She was at the mercy of Bucky's mouth. Bucky was close and so was she. He licked a little harder and Auset lost the last bit of control she had. Her vision blurred and she screamed his name like it was the last thing she would ever say. Bucky joined her in her peak. Cumming all over his sweatpants.

Auset covered her face not sure what was going to happen next. She felt the bed dip next to her and Bucky gently removed her hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. Auset nodded her head and pulled Bucky down to kiss her. Bucky scooped Auset up and stood up. She let out a little giggle.

"Let's go take a shower."

Auset nodded her head and allowed Bucky to carry her away.

* * *

Auset, Wanda and Nat stood in the living room watching the news with wide eyes. There was a video of the 3 of them dancing on each other.

"What did you guys expect? No disrespect but it was like being seated around the stage at Tony's favorite strip club." Clint said shooting Tony a smirk.

"People make me sick. Fucking voyeur. I mean its one thing to want to take a picture with one of us but to record us just trying to have fun is ridiculous. Some people need to mind their own." Auset said angrily no longer being able to watch the video. Or listen to the news anchor talk about how they should be spending their time saving people not getting drunk in a club like horny teenagers.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the gym."

When Auset walked into the gym it was just Steve there alone running on a treadmill. He looked upset. Auset walked over to the treadmill and stood in front of it with her arms crossed. Steve slowly came to a stop and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Want to talk about it?" Auset asked genuinely concerned for the Captain. Next to Bucky he was her next favorite person here. Well, Tony was too but she would never tell him that. He was narcissistic enough. The banter the two of them had always brightened her day. No matter how raunchy it could be.

"Not really." Steve replied a bit bitterly. A flash of hurt crossed Auset's face. She mumbled okay and walked away to stretch out. Steve felt bad. He didn't mean to take his sour mood out on her. Even though she was the reason. Not that she had done anything wrong but last night had been a rude awakening for him. He didn't realize how much he had liked Auset until he had saw the way she was all over Bucky. The two of them left the club so quickly, sure to do what he had only been dreaming of. He was mad at himself because she was Bucky's. Anyone could see that from the moment they met here there was a spark between the former Winter Soldier and the Kemetic God. Which only made him feel worse. Bucky was his best friend. He would never want to hurt him in any way.

Stepping off the treadmill he walked over to Auset.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a tough morning is all."

Auset looked up at Steve and smiled.

"We all have our bad days. Hey Bucky is having some work done on his arm with Helen, you want to grab something to eat?"

"Aren't you going to work out?"

Auset reached out a hand and Steve helped her up. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it now. Besides I haven't eaten anything all day and my stomach is about to eat my spine."

Steve laughed. Auset blushed. Steve was so cute. His golden hair and bright blue eyes always bright and blazing. Sometimes she almost would confuse his aura with Bucky's. Especially when she was trying to figure out where in the tower he was. She hated asking the AI sometimes.

"Well, meet me in the garage in like 30 min. We'll go grab something." Auset nodded and the two parted ways.

* * *

Walking into the garage Steve was standing there next to his motorcycle holding a helmet and waiting. Auset was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans that were hugging her perfectly and an off the shoulder loose t-shirt that said "I'm sorry for what I said when I was hungry." in yellow lettering, and a pair of wedge tennis shoes.

"Cute." Steve said pointing to her shirt. Auset looked down and some of her hair fell into her face. Steve wanted to push it out of her eyes but knew that would be highly inappropriate.

"So we're riding your death machine?"

Steve scoffed.

"One, it is not a death machine and 2, has Bucky not taken you for a ride on his yet?"

Auset furrowed her brows. "Didn't even know Bucky had a motorcycle."

Steve smirked and extended the helmet out to her. Auset shook her head.

"I don't need it. Besides i just got my hair under control and it's going to get messed up."

Steve stepped in front of her.

"There is no way I'm letting you ride without it. Bucky will kill me and i wouldn't feel right."

Rolling her eyes Auset snatched the helmet out of his hands and strapped it on. Complaining the whole time. Steve sat on the bike and it came roaring to life. The sound of the engine made Auset feel excited. Throwing a leg over the side she wrapped her hands around Steve and held on for dear life.

30 minutes went buy and Steve and Auset were in the country somewhere pulling up at a small cafe. Steve helped Auset get off the bike and couldn't help but notice how brightly she was smiling.

"Oh my God Steve that was so much fun!" Auset practically sang it as she took the helmet off. Looking around nothing was familiar to her. She had admittedly enjoyed the ride a lot. Specifically holding on to Steve. He had smelled so good and just the whole being close to him ignited a little feeling in the pit of her stomach. Which she quickly dismissed because she was in love with his best friend.

Steve's phone began to rang. He pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello."

Steve's brows furrowed.

"Yeah, we went to grab a bite-"

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to Auset.

"Hello?"

"Doll, I was going crazy I thought something happened to you. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Auset pressed her lips into a line. She didn't know she had to check in with him every time she did something. But then she realized that this was the dynamic of a relationship. Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry James, I didn't realize i had to check in. This is all new for me. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Hearing her voice drastically decreased his elevated blood pressure. He had assumed the worst. Either Anubis took her or HYDRA had gotten their nasty little hands on her.

"Sweetheart, just… please start taking your phone with you. I'll see you when you get back. Tell Steve if anything happens to you that's his ass."

Auset looked over at Steve who rolled his eyes. He had heard him.

"Okay James. I love you." Auset's eyes widened at the revelation. She hadn't meant to tell him that. It just slipped out. She could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too. See ya' soon."

There was a click and the phone hung up. Auset bit her bottom lip nervously and handed Steve his phone back. He lead her inside the cafe, her mind still racing. Sitting down and staring at the menu Steve broke the silence.

"Was that your first time saying that to Bucky?"

Auset smiled nervously and nodded her head.

"Yeah and I didn't mean to...I mean i love him but i didn't mean to tell him."

Steve nodded his head in understanding. Not sure what to say exactly. It was just his luck that now they were admitting that they loved each other. The two of them ate comfortably exchanging conversation like they were old friends catching up. Steve liked making her laugh. He couldn't believe she laughed at his dorky jokes but she did. The ride back to the tower had him on edge. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, sent chills through his body. Steve needed to start seeing someone and soon because he had to take his mind off of Auset.

* * *

Bucky heard her laughter before he actually saw her. He got up and ran to the hallway where the elevator was and scooped Auset up into his arms, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

"Oh wow did you miss me?" She asked with a blush. It was hard to forget the memory from that morning. Bucky had worked his mouth over her again in the shower and then when she was getting dressed. Not that she was complaining. Who wouldn't want their boyfriend to eat their coochie like a madman?

Bucky put her down and looked over at Steve with a smirk.

"Since when does Captain America kidnap good looking women?"

Steve forced a smile.

"How do you know she didn't kidnap me?"

Auset laughed.

"I'm sure that would be more believable. You're America's Golden Boy."

"Yeah but you're America's sweetheart. Pepper's phone won't stop ringing. The world wants to see you. Meet you and talk to you. Not to mention Sport's Illustrated wants to do a spread. Which you will also grace the cover."

Auset rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"Hello Tony."

"Hey princess. Since when did you start dating both super soldiers?" Tony teased.

"Around the same time you started making eyes at Sam…"

Tony scoffed but Auset continued. "...I mean the brother is fine but i don't think he swings that way."

Bucky and Steve busted out laughing.

"Yeah I definitely don't swing that way." Sam said joining them in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh but come on I'm rich." Tony replied smiling.

"Yeah not rich enough." Sam said grimacing.

"Not that this isn't fun but what's up. Something's not right." Steve asked looking around.

"We have to go on a mission and she's coming with."

 **A/N: Hey so here is another chapter. It's just a filler I cut it short because I didn't want it get too long. Next chapter shit goes down.**


	8. Observe and Report

"Bucky! Bucky! Baby please wake up say something." Auset screamed in his face her ears still ringing. The dust from the debris falling still rising creating a cloud in the room. Steve knelt next to Auset his hand in her shoulder. The scene all too familiar to him…

 **Earlier**

Auset was on the Quinjet her hands nervously playing with the laces of her boots. Even though she didn't need a suit, Tony had taken the liberty of making her one. He explained to her, what if she couldn't call on her wings and armor. What if they failed her? At least this would give her some protection. The cat suit was similar to Natasha's but it had gold sewn into the seams. And Tony had wings along the back of it. A joke on his part. The cat suit clung to all of her curves and Auset had a lot of them. Bucky's eyes had almost popped out of his head when she stepped onto the jet. He even shot a death glare at Tony who just winked at him.

The mission was supposed to be easy. Infiltrate a Hydra base and shut it down. Shut it down as in blow it to high hell. Auset would stay on the Quinjet with Bruce and only join the team in an extreme emergency. Otherwise she would monitor and watch how they operated. So this was more of a slight- on the job training experience. Yes the mission would be tough but fairly easy.

Bucky sat down next to Auset and placed a hand on hers. She looked up at him and gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You're nervous?"

Auset shook her head. She was a little. It not for the reason he assumed.

Bucky gave her a look that said he didn't believe her.

"I'm worried for you."

Bucky was taken aback. Wrapping his metal arm around her to scoot her closer, Bucky kissed the top of Auset's head.

"Don't be. This is what I was made to do. What I train for every day."

Auset pulled away from him with a frown.

"Made to do?"

Bucky nodded his head. He was a weapon. No matter how far he had come from the brainwashing, he still was a deadly weapon.

"For most of my life it is all I have ever been-"

Auset stood up and walked away towards the cockpit. She didn't want to hear him justify what Hydra had done to him. He may have been a weapon but she saw him as a man. A good, decent man. Who could do anything he wanted to do in life. He didn't have to continue to be an assassin, no matter how _good_ at it he was.

Wanda gave Bucky a knowing look and shook her head at him, as to not follow Auset.

"She needs space." She quietly whispered, as to not let anyone else in on their conversation. Bucky frowned but did as Wanda silently suggested.

Auset sat next to Steve, in the empty seat in the cockpit. she let out a sigh of frustration. Steve looked over at Auset noticing the worry all over her face.

"I thought I was the mom of the team." He joked trying to make her smile. Auset smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry Captain, you can still mom everyone."

Steve's breath hitched at the way she said Captain. He was trying. He really was. She belonged to Bucky but by God Steve was becoming more enamored with her by the second.

"Things will get intense but we always come out on top. So whatever it is you're worrying about is natural. It will keep you alert. But make sure you have a clear mind. After it's over you will feel a little less nervous the next time you go on a mission."

Auset smiled at Steve a real genuine smile.

"Yeah, you are such a mom Steve!" Auset replied with laughter. Steve glared at her playfully. Her laughter carried back to Bucky who was a little miffed she sought out his friend to talk to instead of him.

8 hours later the Quinjet landed in a field not far from the Hydra base. As the team ran through the last minute checks of their equipment Auset pulled Bucky off the jet so they could talk alone.

"I'm sorry," she started off. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him to worry that he had angered her while he was supposed to be kicking ass. "I know what you meant now. I just...you are so much more than what Hydra did to you. I know you do this because you feel like you need to atone for the bad you've done. But I love you Bucky and even if you weren't doing good now, I would still love you until there wasn't a breath left in your body. So please, forgive me for walking away from you."

Bucky brushed her cheek and pulled her close to him. Picking her up a little to kiss her lips. Auset smiled into the kiss. Her hands running through his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

"Jesus Christ, get a room. I swear one of you is going to be pregnant soon."

Auset laughed and turned to face Tony.

"I think you like watching."

Tony smirked and stepped closer to Auset. He enjoyed their banter back and forth.

"And I think you just need to give it up already, frosty here must be sick and tired of the color blue."

Bucky pulled Auset back. Not liking how Tony was always so sexual with her.

"Fuck off Stark. Her body is not your concern."

Tony smirked and shrugged and walked away. The metal from his suit thumping as he did so.

Bucky looked down at Auset.

"I accept your apology." He kissed her lips again.

"God you're so fucking beautiful."

"Language." Steve said walking past them.

"Okay looks like there will be no more privacy. Be careful and I'll see you soon."

Bucky nodded and watched as she walked up the ramp. Immediately missing her. Turning back, he joined the rest of the team.

Auset watched with Bruce as the team effective maneuvered through the base. Neutralizing any target that stood in their way. Auset watched each body camera but Bucky's was the center of her attention.

His movements were fluid and controlled. Like a dance. He was deadly. He rarely let out a noise which made the hair in the back of her neck stand up. She never wanted to see that side of Bucky. Emotionless and stone cold.

He entered a large room that was completely empty. He spoke into the comms that it was clear.

"Okay Bucky wait there, I'll meet you in just a sec." Steve spoke as he caught his shield and snapped it onto his back.

Suddenly, the lights went out all around Bucky. Rendering him unable to see. Something was right. Electrical shifting could be heard.

"Hey guys, the room Bucky is in is dealing itself in. Like metal plates." Bruce looked at Auset as he spoke.

"Bruce, Auset I think we're going to need your help." Steve replied.

Auset jumped out of her seat and ran to the ramp and barely waited for it to open all the way before her wings were out and she was flying through the air.

"Where am I going?" She asked, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was a little excited but worried at the same time. Her Bucky was in trouble.

"East side of the building is where I am doll."

Auset nodded her head and headed in that direction. Narrowly avoiding one of Tony's repulser blasts.

"Watch it sweet cheeks."

Auset not bothering to reply flicked Tony off, as she flew away.

"Just because I'm trapped at the moment doesn't mean I won't kick your ass for flirting or hurting my girlfriend Stark."

Auset rolled her eyes and didn't even pay attention to Tony's response.

"Guys, enough chatter we need to get to Bucky. Rendezvous there when the rest of you are clear."

Steve waited for Auset to get there. She entered through a window breaking the glass as she flew through it feet first. She rolled and gracefully stood up smirking at Steve.

"That was some entrance."

"I'm glad you approve _Captain_." She threw him a salute and a wink. Sauntering over to the doors were Bucky was trapped Auset placed her hands upon them and began to work her magic. The doors were a thick metal. One she had never encountered before. Leave it Hydra to have all kinds of fancy ridiculous shit. No matter. It might take a little longer but she was going to through them.

Bucky picked up movement in front of him. The lights flipped on and there were about 20-armed hydra goons standing in front of him. Along with a doctor whom he remembered.

"Sergeant Barnes. I have awaited this moment for a very long time."

Auset looked over at Steve panicked. She could hear the menacing words of the Doctor speaing to Bucky. Panic began to set into her. The light from her hands flickering a few times.

"Remain calm Auset, focus, you can get through the door." Steve reassured her.

"Uh guys I'm picking up some explosive readings in that room." Tony interrupted.

Auset amped up her power the metal still taking its time.

"You belong to Hydra. If we can't have you, no one can."

Before Bucky could respond the doctor pressed a button and he exploded. The blast from the bomb caused the roof to cave in. Auset let out a scream and grabbed Steve. Shielding him from the blast with her force field. The blast was so strong, that even with her shield it knocked them back. As soon as most of the debris finished falling, Auset was up with Steve still in her grip and flying through the open hole in the ceiling. Landing with a thud, her eyes searching for Bucky.

With part of the roof missing she hoisted them both up and over, into what was left of the room where Bucky was.

"BUCKY!" Auset screamed, her green eyes blazing with anger and worry. She couldn't see his light.

"Auset here." Steve called out trying to lift a cement block Bucky had been pinned under. With inhuman strength Auset lifted the piece and threw it across the room. Kneeling down next to an unconscious Bucky.

"Bucky! Bucky! Baby please wake up say something." Auset screamed in his face her ears still ringing from the blast. The dust from the debris falling still rising creating a cloud in the room. Steve knelt next to Auset his hand in her shoulder. The scene all too familiar to him.

Auset checked his pulse, it was there but just barely. Tony, Thor and Sam landed in the room behind her.

"All team members abort. Rendezvous back at the jet." Steve shouted him to his earpiece. Auset scooped up Bucky's body and took to the air with him. Holding him close. He weighed almost nothing in her arms.

 **Back at the Tower**

Auset sat outside of the trauma wing watching the doctors work on Bucky. He was a super soldier but even he wasn't invincible. Time seemed to slow as she sat in the chair. She hadn't even changed into something comfortable. Still wearing her cat suit that was stained with Bucky's blood. Her hands were even stained.

Steve sat next to Auset and placed a hand gently on her back. Auset leaned against Steve as the sobs wracked her body. She was going to lose him. The best thing that had happened to her was going to be lost forever. There was nothing that she could do. All because her power had not been strong enough, to get through the door in time

When the sobs stopped, Steve pulled away from Auset. He didn't know what to say to comfort her. He too felt her pain. Bucky was all he had left in this world. It was all he knew. He would give anything to trade places with him.

"Don't." Auset said through a sniffle. Steve looked at her confused.

"Do not think that." Auset said bitterly.

"Auset I don't-"

Auset grabbed Steve's hand.

"I can feel your emotions. You feel guilty and want to trade places with him."

Steve remained quiet.

Auset rested her head in Steve's shoulder and the two of them continued to sit in a comfortable silence.

After hours of surgery Steve and Auset were allowed inside of Bucky's room. The tubes and machinery doing their job to keep him alive. What body parts weren't covered by the hospital gown, were riddled with bruising and gashes that had been stitched up.

Auset began to cry again. Bending down she pressed a kiss to his forehead and went over to the sink and empties the contents of her stomach. Steve was at her side in an instant. Assuring her that everything would be fine. Auset ran the water to clean up the mess she had made and rinsed her face. She was a mess.

The doctor behind them cleared his throat. Steve and Auset turned around to face him.

"He's stable right now. There was a lot of internal bleeding that we managed to stop. There was some brain damage. How bad we're not sure. We won't be sure the extent of the damage until, well _if_ we he wakes up. At the moment we have him in a medically induced coma. That is to relieve the strain on his brain that is swollen. At this point let's just hope he makes it through the night." The doctor excused himself from the room.

"I'm going to go cleaned up." Auset said walking out of the door.

Steve watched her go and turned back to his friend. He hadn't even had him back for a full year and now he was going to lose him again.

 **A/N: Hey all! This chapter was a struggle to write because it was so long. I once again decided to cut it in half. Next chapter should be up this weekend. Thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts.**

 **Peoplers: Auset is an African American woman. I based her off of a Kemetic God.**

 **Winwypipo: I howl every time I see your guest name! It's so funny! All of my stories feature a lead black woman. I really enjoy reading fanfiction but there isn't a lot of women who look like me. I have been trying really hard with my research. This chapter didn't require any research but the next chapter did. I always look forward to your reviews! Thank you so much for reading.**


	9. Knowledge

Bucky's room was cold. So cold Auset wondered if it was affecting him any. Bucky hated the cold. The years of being cryogenically frozen seemed to linger in his veins. Their late night conversations had let her be knowledgeable of that. Auset had raised holy hell about the temperature of the room. The doctors told her it was to prevent infection. Auset had take it upon herself to get him another blanket to place over him. She had even started to clean the blood off of his face and hands. Taking the time to clean the dirt from under his nails.

That is how Steve found her late or early (depending on your outlook) that morning. Fussing over him.

"Have you even been to sleep yet?"

Auset ignored his comments. She did not need to sleep. She needed to be there in case Bucky woke up. Steve let out a frustrated sigh. Auset was going to go crazy if she continued in like this.

"Auset?" Steve asked trying to get her attention. She looked up at him. Worry etched over her face.

"What Steve?"

"You need rest. You can't just run yourself into the ground worrying about him like this. He wouldn't want that."

Auset paused and released Bucky's hand. Maybe Steve was right.

"He was dirty. I don't think he would want to be covered in blood."

Steve walked over to Auset and wrapped his arms around her. Comforting her because she needed it. A few moments passed and Auset pulled away from Steve and sat down on the couch in his room. Steve sat next to her.

"Bucky was always a pretty boy ya know."

"Oh I know. He hates his hands being dirty." Auset replied quietly.

"He's going to pull through. Don't you worry. Bucky is the toughest son of bitch that I know."

For the first time in over 24 hours Auset smiled. And it was genuine. As more hours ticked by, Steve and Auset began to exchange more details about the other. She explaining how she could speak any language known and unknown to man. Steve telling her how he used to be the troublemaker and Bucky would always rescue him. Steve even opened up about Peggy. Auset's heart was heavy for Steve. Knowing what's is like to love then lose it. She just hoped Bucky wasn't lost to her.

Auset fell asleep sometime after 3 am. Her head resting on a pillow that was in Steve's lap. Tony dropped by with some coffee and although he wanted to say something about the way Steve was running his fingers though Ausets hair he refrained. Now was not the time to joke. He was sure it was innocent. At least he hoped it was.

After Tony left, Wanda and Vision stopped by for a few moments. Auset seemingly slept through it all. By the time the sun was peaking through the hi-rise Auset was waking up. Sitting up, Auset blushed with embarrassment, at the fact she had slept the night away on Steve's lap.

Steve saw her cheeks flush and smiled. He wish he could say that he had been uncomfortable but that would be a lie.

"You didn't snore too loud." Steve teased.

Auset rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I do not snore!"

Steve watched as she hovered over Bucky. Placing her hands on his forehead and then frowning.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked concerned.

"A few hours ago I couldn't detect Bucky's light. Now when I touch him I can. I can also feel his emotions."

Steve came to stand next to Auset and took Bucky's hand in his.

"Is he doing okay...I mean is he at least pain free."

Auset smiled and a tear escaped from her eyes as she nodded her head. It wasn't much but it was something to know that Bucky was in there and he was fighting and he wasn't in any pain. He had felt enough of it.

* * *

A few days later the whole team, Loki and Thor included were in the living room, trying to just regroup and spend time with each other. Auset was in the kitchen just returning from sitting with Bucky. Although his condition hadn't changed by much, it had not gotten worse which made Auset feel like he would recover. She was making dinner. Tony insisted that he had every top chef on speed dial and could have something delivered but Auset didn't care. She wanted the dinner to mean something. To lift everyone's spirits. What better than homemade baked macaroni and cheese and some crawfish etoufee. Not that the two things went well together but they were her two favorite foods. So why not make their palettes explode?

Steve walked into the kitchen and smiled at Auset. Grabbing a beer and popping the top with his hands. He leaned against the counter and watched Auset shred the cheese.

"Ya know, instead of staring like a weirdo you could help." Auset said never taking her eyes off of the shredder.

Steve pointed at himself. "Me?"

Auset paused for a moment and narrowed her eyes at him. Picking up a few pieces of the shredded cheese, she threw at Steve.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing, now take over so I can start working on my roux." Auset sat down the shredder and rinsed her hands. She busied herself with cooking. She didn't want to be sad. She also didn't want to acknowledge the growing feelings that were forming between her and Steve. Maybe it was just because he was her shoulder to lean on right now but she suspected it had been probably brewing for awhile.

Turning around to say something Auset looked around feeling a strange energy forming in the room. Loki stood up and made eye contact with her.

"You feel that too?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"Feel what?" Steve asked meeting her gaze.

Auset mindlessly walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room, holding up her hands as if she was feeling the air.

"Holy shit look she's fucking glowing." Clint said as the rest of the team watched her in awe. Auset was seemingly consumed by a bright light that made them all have to shield their eyes. Only when the light subsided Auset was still standing there confused. Yet she was not alone. There was a woman wearing a sheer red dress that exposed her golden brown shoulders. Her arms were outstretched and there were wings attached to her arms. So much like Ausets but completely different. Her feathers were green with golden tips. On her head she wore a crown made of pure Gold and ostrich feathers protruded from the center. In one of her hands she held a scepter in the other she held a golden Ankh.

Next to her stood a tall man. Although he didn't have the face of a man. He had the head of a falcon and a sun disc for a crown on his head that glowed. He too also carried a scepter, except at the top of his rested and Ankh symbol. His skin matched that of Ausets brown like the earth but so warm with a glow.

Auset looked at the people, no Gods in front of her. She knew who they were. Wanting so long for this moment but yet angry by it in the same breath.

The woman spoke first.

"I see that angry spark in your eyes child."

Auset clenched her jaw. Anger? You're damn right she was angry. Who wouldn't be. Over five-thousand years of wanting and waiting to meet her parents.

"What do you want?" Auset replied.

Tony was the first out of his haze and spoke up first.

"I'm going to step out on limb here-"

"DO NOT SPEAK!" The man's voice made everyone flinch.

"Yeah uh no buddy, you're in my tower. I speak whenever the fuck I want."

Auset moved quickly because she knew what was going to happen. Her father was the God of all Gods. He did not like to be disrespected. She stepped in between him and Tony. Placing a hand on her father's shoulder as she spoke. Her green sparkling almost like hypnosis.

"Tony, _Father_. Please let's take a seat and I will introduce all of you."

Ra nodded and sent a heated glare to Tony who scoffed and rolled his eyes but nodded his head at Auset and walked over to the bar to make a round of drinks. Auset walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and poured 3 glasses.

Walking back into the living room she handed a glass to her mother and father and kept one for herself. Once everyone was seated, save for her parents Auset went around the room and introduced everyone to her parents. When that was over she was a little more relaxed and her attitude has simmered some.

"I have so many questions yet...I…I know that if you're here something dangerous is going to happen. So do you want to tell me why you chose now to reveal yourselves?"

Her father, Ra, decided to answer her question.

"You are weak! You live amongst these mortals like they are your equal. When you are superior in every way."

Auset pinched the bridge of her nose. She had to remain calm. Her father was not to be fucked with and just because she was his child, did not mean he wouldn't hesitate to annihilate her.

"Do not concern yourself with my loved ones. You two left me here alone. No instruction. No guidance. A yearly birthday present that is all. So don't question my judgement when I'm doing the best that I can."

Ra seemed to soften at her words. Looking at Ma'at to say something.

"We came here tonight to do just that."

Ma'at took her daughter's hand and pulled her close to embrace her. Auset wrapped her hands around her mother and returned the embrace. Her mother rubbed her back.

"You are so beautiful. Who would've thought that you would be so powerful too?"

Auset wiped her eyes and stared at her mother.

"Stop speaking in riddles woman and tell the girl what you need to tell her." Ra said crossing his arms glaring at Auset. She had no idea why he was so…upset with her and distant.

"You waste your energy on the mortal who lies injured, yet you have the power to heal him. You have the power for everything that we," she motioned between Ra and herself "are. You also have power over Anubis. You gift for the day of your birth. Use it and be wise about when you do. It came at a high price. Why have you not searched for your temple. When you do the rest of your knowledge will be opened up to you."

"How do I heal him?"

Ra stepped forward and placed his hand upon her temple."

Auset closed her eyes and reveled in the knowledge that was being passed into her.

"Go and save you puny mortal who will die and you will live on." Ra turned and looked at Steve his gaze angry. It made Steve shift in his seat uncomfortably.

He pointed at Steve and looked at Auset.

"The web you weave is dangerous Auset. Do not let their love for you cloud your judgement to do what is best for all. Better yet, don't let your love for _them_ cloud your judgement."

Auset was confused. What did he mean her love for them? She didn't love Steve. At least not in the way he was insinuating.

"I do not-"

Ma'at laughed interrupting Auset's blatant lie. She was the goddess of truth. Her daughter would do well to remember it. Ma'at walked over to Steve and handed him her Ankh symbol that turned into a necklace.

"Oh do stop being a bully." Her mother walked back over to Auset and placed her hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear. Auset blushed and then smiled, her eyes flickered over to Steve. Ma'at moved away from Auset and took Ra's hand.

"Good bye for now daughter of mine." As Ra bid his farewell a light consumed them and they disappeared as if they were never there.

Auset looked around the room at each Avenger.

"I know you guys have questions. But first I need to go heal Bucky."

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. In regular Egyptian mythology Ra is the father of all the Gods. Making Ma'at his daughter as well. A lot of the Gods practiced incest. Let just say in this story Ma'at is not his daughter okay. Let me know what you think!**


	10. Awake

**A/N: Yo I am so sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I honestly have had this written for a hot little minute. It's not finished so i decided to cut it in half and work on the rest later. I just felt really bad because I kept getting all these reviews for this story. So I hope this can hold you over until I can get my mind to stop racing. I also started another story...My bad again. I even have one on my computer that I've been writing but I haven't published it yet. It's a Joker OC story and its based on the Joker from Suicide Squad. Just bare with me.**

 **WINWYPIPO: Don't kick my butt. I will try to chill with the language. I have a bad potty mouth lol. Oh and Bucky is not having it... I don't want to give away too much because clearly you haven't read the chapter yet if you're reading this, but just know Bucky is going to shut all that shit down. Whoever thinks they can have Auset is sadly mistaken. Let me know what you think!**

Everyone watched outside of the room as Auset began the process to heal Bucky's Body. She was in her God form. Except instead of her armor she was in in a silk gown that touched the floor. The beading was intricate. Surely a message hidden in all of the hieroglyphics that were sewn into it.

Bruce had mentioned and it was just an educated guess on his part. That maybe because she was tapping into a different power, her state of dress was different. Also maybe because this was so _ceremonial,_ could very well be another reason.

The room had over 100 candles set up, that had been blessed by Auset which had taken time to do. She had to have some of Bucky's blood in a bowl, which creeped Steve out at first. Bucky had been stripped down to nothing but his underwear. Auset had drawn symbols all over his body with his blood and her blood mixture. The incense burned in the air, smelling of roses. The sage she held now held in her hands was smoking. She waved it across Bucky's chest. She looked at Steve and motioned for him to come in.

"Take off your shoes and shirt." Auset instructed him. Steve did as he was told. He set his clothing down on the chair next to the door. Auset looked over at him and motioned him to step forward.

"I need someone who is very close to him, blood. Not a lot. Do you mind?" Steve shook his head and Auset unsheathed a small dagger that was hidden in her dress. She grabbed Steve's hand and sliced it open. Spilling his blood into a small bowl. When Auset decided that she had enough she waved her hand over his wound and it closed up.

"Why don't you just do that do Bucky?" Steve asked, confused.

"I don't have enough power yet. So I have to appeal to Sekmet; who is actually my sister, to grant me the right to heal him. It's either this or find my temple get all of my power then heal him. Which could take awhile and he might die by then."

Auset replied annoyed that he would be questioning her right now. Auset dipped her finger in the bowl and marked the bottom of Bucky's feet. She reached out her hands and took Steve's into hers.

"Think about a happy memory. Something that you held onto even when Bucky didn't know who you were. Something that kept you going. That makes your friendship worth it. No matter what. Don't stop thinking about it, okay?"

Steve nodded his head and watched as Auset closed her eyes and he did the same. Auset began to chant. Her words sounded like she was singing. Steve wanted to know what she was saying. The words rolled off her tongue so candles in the room flickered and then the flames burned harder and then they extinguished. Auset continued to chant until the candles ignited by themselves one by one. A swift wind blew around them and she still continued to chant. Even louder this time. A few more minutes of her chanting Auset stopped and opened her eyes.

Steve watched as she kissed Bucky's lips which caused him to gasp and sit up. The force of the notion knocked Auset back. She was weak. The spell had drained her. Thinking she was going to hit the ground, Steve was there to catch her.

"Bucky?" Steve asked cradling Auset. Bucky looked around the dimly lit room. Unsure of what was going on.

"Uh Jarvis can you get this lights please?" The lights flooded the room and Buck winced. It was like he had been in a dark cave.

"Why am I covered in blood?" Bucky asked mortified.

"Auset performed a healing spell on you."

Auset had her head up against Steve' chest. She was slowly losing the ability to stay awake. She wanted to jump into Bucky's arms and kiss him senseless but she couldn't. She was just that weak.

Bucky looked at The woman in Steve's arms. She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Who's Auset?" He asked.

Ausets mouth fell open. Did he not know her? Steve looked down at Auset whose eyes were glassy, holding back tears. Her body was trembling. Either from exhaustion or Bucky's lack of knowledge of her.

Not wanting to upset Bucky at all Steve took a different approach.

"Bucky what is the last thing you remember?"

Bucky looked at the women again. He wondered why she looked so hurt and upset. Did he know her? Was she someone from his HYDRA past? A former lover. God he hoped the last one was true.

"A party. Tony threw a party. Or was going to."

"Okay, we will explain who she is after you get cleaned up. No disrespect but it looks like you could star in a Wes craven film." Steve said walking over to the door Auset still in his arms.

"Pop culture reference. Wow capsicle you're catching up." Tony jested opening the door for him.

"Go take care of her. We'll help terminator here get cleaned up." Tony patted Steve on the back and watched him walk down the hallway. Shit just got a lot more complicated.

When Auset woke she was in her bedroom. Alone and still in her God form. She quickly morphed back into her "mortal" form. Walking out into the common area she could hear voices. It seemed like the team was talking to Bucky.

Bucky was alive. She had healed him. With a renewed vigor she picked up the pace and turned the corner and entered the living room. Everyone turned to face her. She looked at Bucky who still just looked right through her.

"Good morning." She addressed the room with a smile, never taking her eyes off of Bucky. He had sat there for the past 2 hours trying to remember her. Watching footage of the two of them together. Dancing, kissing talking yet looking at her triggered nothing.

Bucky averted his eyes and looked away. He was becoming a little frustrated. Everyone else murmured their good morning and left the living area. Leaving only Steve, Bucky and Auset.

Auset already knew what was coming. Bucky didn't remember her. Fine. No it wasn't fine but she couldn't make him remember her and she didn't know if there was a "spell" she could do to make him. Her main concern had been addressed. Bucky was alive. She wanted to be with him. To feel those pink lips of his roaming her body but if it was meant to be it would be. She wouldn't pressure him.

Auset walked over to Bucky and held out her hand.

"I know this is awkward and weird but I'm Auset."

Bucky looked at her hand and then over at Steve. He stood up and took her hand in his. It was soft and warm. Why the fuck couldn't he remember her?!

Auset sat on the couch opposite Bucky and Steve sat next to her.

"How are you feeling James?" She asked tucking her feet under her.

"I feel like better than okay."

Auset smiled brightly. She was pleased with herself. She looked over at Steve who winked at her which caused her to blush. Bucky noticed and wondered if the two of them had something going on. The way Steve was looking at her and the way she let him. She technically was his girlfriend. Memory loss or not. He wasn't going to let a pretty girl like Auset slip away. Standing up he walked over to Auset and grabbed her by her hand. Auset squeaked with surprise but allowed herself to be pulled, gently, out of the living room. Casting a glance over her shoulder at Steve whose jaw was clenched. Was that anger she felt emanating from him?

Bucky pulled Auset down the hall and into his room, letting her step in first he closed the door behind them. Auset walked into the little kitchenette and stood with her back against the counter. The palms of her hands bracing themselves on the counter.

If she would've been a mortal woman she would've been afraid, but she wasn't mortal nor was she afraid. She watched Bucky watch her confusion spread across his face.

"Are you going to speak, or are you just going to continue to stare at me?" Auset asked smiling over at him.

Bucky shook his head, which caused Auset to shake her head and roll her eyes. She stepped away from the counter and walked over to Bucky.

"I know you don't remember me and it's frustrating for you. But there is something I need from you. I just really need a hug. It's been so long and watching you lay almost lifeless just...I...please?"

Auset looked up at Bucky he hesitantly opened up his arms and Auset wasted no time hugging him. The width of his chest soothing to her. The warmth that radiated from her renewed her tired soul. Auset pulled away before she could make Bucky uncomfortable. She missed the frown that danced briefly across his face.

"You're really pretty." Bucky said bashfully. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Auset chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"You usually say that I'm beautiful, but thank you James."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you."

Auset shook her head and held up her hand to stop him.

"Hush. It's okay. I mean I'm a little sad about it but I can't force you to remember and holding over your head isn't going to _make_ you remember. So don't feel _bad_."

The anger Bucky was feeling earlier dissipated as he stared at Auset. Maybe he didn't remember her but that didn't mean he couldn't make new memories with her.


	11. Confessions

**A/N: I know, I know. Over a year and I'm just now updating. I know ya'll don't wanna hear my damn excuses. But depression is a real deal thing. I wanted to start so many new stories but I refused to do so without finishing the ones I have started. So I'm back ninja's. I have been having some writers block so any ideas to** **jump-start** **my brain would help. Anyways, it's short but it's a chapter.**

A few days had passed and Bucky's memories were returning slowly. For that, Auset was grateful. In the meantime, Bucky had been placed on light duty. Even though he had made a full recovery, everyone just wanted to make sure he was good to go.

Auset was currently sitting on the couch in her room looking at the package from her birthday. She had completely forgotten about it. Releasing a sigh, she grabbed the packages and unwrapped it. It was a small brown box with hieroglyphic markings covering all four sides. She didn't understand. It told the story of her birth. It didn't look useful so she tossed it to the side and grabbed a magazine off of the coffee table. A short knock at the door, brought her out of her reading.

"Come in" Auset shouted from her position on the couch.

Steve came into view and Auset smiled. She sat up and extended her hand, offering him the seat next to her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Captain?"

Steve smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Something was troubling him. "I just wanted to know if you and Bucky are okay. He seems to be getting his memories back."

Auset nodded her head and smiled. "Yes we are fine." Auset tried her hardest not to blush at the memory of him using his mouth the previous night.

"Hey listen Auset, I need to tell you something. It's been on my mind since I met your folks."

Auset took a deep breath. She knew what was coming. Hell, she would be lying to herself if she said she felt nothing for Steve. However, she was hopelessly in love with Bucky. He needed her love more.

Auset placer a gentle hand on Steve's thigh. "I am not blind Steve. You are going to tell me that you are in love with me, right?"

Steve nodded his head and looked ashamed.

"Do not fret. I think your role in my life is important. It has been written." Auset leaned down and retrieved the cube she had been looking at. It didn't dawn on her when she first looked, but being there with Steve brought it to her attention. She handed it to Steve and showed him the drawing on one of the sides. There was a man wearing a Ankh necklace with a shield in his hand.

Steve looked up at Auset with his mouth agape. Auset smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek and gently stroked it. "Steven, you are such an incredible man. I see why the fates made you apart of my life. You are my protector."

"How do you know this is me?" Steve asked a little dumbfounded.

"You think my mother gives gifts lightly? She may be the Goddess of Truth and Justice, but she can be ruthless. That ankh she gave you is special. It is not my place to tell you. In due time you will see."

Steve nodded his head taken it all in. Auset placed a kiss on Steve's forehead and then placed her head against his. "I will always be here for you _Sngr(protector)_."

Night had fallen and Auset was now in Bucky's room, making out with him like they were teenagers. Auset couldn't take it anymore. Half of the team was gone. The other half were doing there own thing. Tonight, she was going to make love with Bucky. She had been ready for the next step for so long. Maybe even longer than they had been together. She longed to feel the cravings of the flesh. She yearned to be touched and penetrated like she had read about in books.

Sensing that tonight was going to be the night Bucky had prepared. He pulled away from Auset's lips and smiled up at her. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on, you know that?"

Auset blushed and smiled, then stroked Bucky's cheek with her hand. "You tell me all the time, James"

"It's cuz' I mean it babydoll."

Auset tilted her head to the side and smirked. A few moments of silence passed between the two of them. So many unspoken things being said. Bucky placed his hands around Auset and stood up. He carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the bed gently. He slowly began to remove her clothes. Auset suddenly felt shy and exposed. Bucky had seen her naked. Hell they had done everything except have sex. However, there was something special about this. The energy in the room was so pure and humming with warmth.

When Bucky was done stripping Auset of her clothes, he too removed his clothing. Bucky took a moment to admire the perfection of her body. She truly was otherworldly. She was perfect. Bucky spent the next few minutes pleasing Auset with his mouth and fingers. He did not want to cause her any added pain, by her body not being ready for him.

When Bucky lined himself up at her entrance, Auset had her eyes closed. "Auset, look at me." He whispered against her lips. Auset opened her eyes and stared into those of her lover. "Keep your eyes on my baby, and relax." Auset nodded her head and took a deep breath and relaxed. Bucky slowly slid his hardened member inside of her. Auset dug her nails into Buck's shoulders. Bucky took his time. He made sure not to give her more than she could handle. After a few moments he was fully seated inside her. Bucky picked up his pace and Auset began to moan. It was nothing like she imagined. It was actually better. Auset couldn't get over how pleasurable this experience was. Before she knew it, she was unravelling and Bucky was collapsing on top of her.

Bucky wasted not time running into the bathroom and running Auset a bath. It was his job to take care of her. She needed to soak because she was definitely going to sore. Auset was speechless. She said nothing as Bucky placed her into the warm bathtub and joined her. She said nothing as he washed down and got dressed. She only spoke as she laid down on his chest, about to drift off to sleep.

"я люблю тебя"(I love you)

Bucky smiled to himself and kissed the top of head. For the first time since forever, he knew that being alive, barely living, being captured, had all been worth it to have someone like her love him.


End file.
